Sugar and Wine Can Be so Fine
by FinalFate
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sasuke returns after ‘killing’ Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens...
1. Sugar and Wine

**'Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. However the plot of the story is mine.  
**

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I figured it'd be a good idea if I took up writing fan fictions again. So I started this story in my keyboarding class, but I go the idea in piano. I hate that class so much it drives me crazy. Anyway, that's what it does to me. Hope you like it. You don't like the coupling, don't flame… I don't want to get into a debate.

**SUMMARY:** Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

**

* * *

**

Konoha was calm that morning. The village was full with activity and everything was going on. Trade, missions, school, woman with children, father's leaving for work. A sunny day, the clouds where white and puffy and could be seen from anywhere a person looked.

Expectedly, a green chunnin vest could be see in the green grass watching the clouds, the owner, Nara Shikamaru was asleep in the clearing, not quite alone. A beautiful blonde kunichi was with him, polishing the large weapon she had with her. The fan glistened in the sun's light and she smiled slightly, watching her escort doing what he did best.

Recently a great event had occurred; A missing-nin had returned from his three year absence from his home village of Konoha. His return about a week prior to the current one; and his team had finally been able to be set at ease. The return of this ninja was special. He was a best friend and a crush, a legend, and a survivor, a fighter, and an Uchiha.

Sasuke had returned.

He had been restored back onto Team 7 and Sai had gone back into ANBU. A few things where debatable, especially since Orochimaru had supposed ably been killed.

He was still inside of Sasuke's body, waiting. But this was unknown to everyone, and because of this, Sasuke was a bit more unemotional than usual.

He was cold, and rarely talked to anyone. He pushed both Naruto and Sakura away more and more and this was starting to break Sakura's heart. Her one true love wanted nothing to do with anyone or anything. He had once been like this, but now, it had gotten so bad that it hurt everyone else, and not just team seven. Before he left he was like that to a point, but he did care about her and Naruto no matter now he tried not to show it.

But now… He was evil, dark, and hating. It was something that made everyone else notice and he was starting to become a feared Ninja in Konoha. Sasuke was beginning to be known as a murderer, a killer and an emotionless ninja that should never be crossed.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and said nothing to them as they were all on headset, hooked up and ready to attack a group or missing-nin in the middle of the woods. They where about a mile or so from Konoha, ANBU snet news of this to Konoha, and Team 7 had caught the mission to return the ninja to the village as promptly as possible.

Sakura was in the treetops hiding among the leaves and flowers, Sasuke was on the ground, closest to the ninja, and Naruto was further back with Kakashi to hide his vibrant blonde hair.

Naruto knew that this mission was mainly for Sakura and Sasuke, so he was in the back. Naruto had priorly agreed with Sakura to do anything in both their powers to get Sasuke back to his old self, but they had no idea how.

Naruto leaned against a tree. The ninja were older than them, but they weren't that much stronger, or smarter for that matter. THe missing-nin still nadn't noticed their stalkers. Sasuke was almost right beside them and still, nothing. It was a B rank mission but there was not a lot of danger. They wanted them back in the village no matter the cost. They needed to be interrogated, and there were only about three ninja. Sasuke and Sakura could handle it alone, but Naruto and Kakashi where ready to jump in if necessary.

Naruto was still a genin and because of this, he wasn't allowed to take part in this mission. This annoyed him more than anything, but there was nothing he could do, even if he had been trained by one of the legendary Sannin. Naruto wished that he had become a chunnin before trainging with Jiraiya so that he too could have the pleasure of kicking some butt. Everyone knew he was capable, but, unfortunely, he didn't have the title.

Sakura put her hand over the microphone and whispered something to Sasuke, who made a small grunting noise in return. If Sasuke's responce was in words, the other three ninja would have heard and there would have been a big issue. He moved forward swiftly and took one out with his kodachi; a small sword he had acquired while training under Orochimaru.

The other two ninja stared at him; paralyzed in fear, knowing exactly who he was. Sakura came down from the trees and broke the ground around them, causing them to fly back and crash against the trees. Sakura smiled confidently, she loved showing off her new strength, more so than usual because Sasuke and returned and had not yet seen it displayed to its full extent.

The two ninja looked as if they where a bit surprised. One went to strike a bomb which was rigged to a kunai in his hand, but Sasuke cut the thread and then tripped him and put his sword to his throat. The missing-nin put his hands up slightly, showing he forfeit his duel with Sasuke and would go quietly.

Sasuke finally had the time to turn his head and look in Skaura's direction. She was indeed much stronger than before. He would have never believed that she had the power to do something like destroy a 30 foot area of Earth to make two missing-nin fall into the hole and eventually forfeit. He walked over to her and pulled his hands apart, causing chakra string to come from his hands.

Sasuke and Sasuke tied them with chakra string and soon there after, ANBU had come to pick them up and transport them back to Konoha. Team 7 was returning and Sakura was watching Sasuke. She was a bit insecure. There had been another woman on Sasuke's other team; Team snake.

She only knew that she had liked Sasuke and often-lead advances towards him. Sakura was only nervous because she never found out if Sasuke had returned her advances, nor did she know her name or anything else about her.

Sakura looked at the ground and then sighed. She was so lost. She was tired, and slightly hurt at Sasuke's cold-hearted exterior. She had to reverse it… Get him back to his old self.

But… was that possible? Could she change him back to his former self and make him the man he once was? She doubted it. She let out a sigh of defeat and jogged to Sasuke's side, wanting his attention. Not all of it, just enough to start a conversation.

She grew nervous when she realized that she had nothing to say to him, but she didn't need it at first. She smiled up at him, he was still taller than her; and had grown to her estimate; close to five foot eight or so.

He turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow as if to ask her what she was smiling about.

Sakura seemed nervous about this and paled slightly. "Umm…" She said, a bit worried. "I want to talk to you. Can you come with me?" Her voice quivered a bit, expecting him to say no and push her away like he always had.

Sasuke went over about a dozen excuses in his mind to get out of going with her; some unbelievable, some rational, but he gave in and nodded. He had agreed to go with her and started to follow her wherever she was bringing him. He was wondering why he agreed, but it finally came down to the fact he hadn't seen her in a _long_ time and he wouldn't admit it, but he prefered her to Karin.

Sakura's face lit up as he nodded and she smiled suddenly, a boost of confidence and walked off, leading Sasuke to a place she had not yet chosen. She wanted it to be reclusive and to get him alone to talk to her. He was sweeter when they where alone and tended to not be as quiet or reclusive.

Sasuke did nothing when she grabbed his hand, not caring that she was holding it. She was not a young girl anymore, and even though Sasuke felt no attraction to her, he thought she was attractive and could probably now give Ino a run for her money. Not that it mattered to him at all though, he was in more of an "I could careless" type of mind set, and for him thinking she was pretty, was a compliment in and of itself.

Not that he would ever admit such a thing to another living person, but it was just an observation he had made when she had jumped out of the tree. The sun shined over her back, her hair moved in the wind around her perfectly shaped face, her thin body moved back as her arm did so to gather chakra, muscles tightening as she did so, and her breasts moved ever so slightly.

Sasuke heard something like a record player come to a halt and closed his eyes trying to wipe his minds of the thoughts that he had just been thinking of the girl before him, the one who had just taken his other hand into hers and was leading him somewhere.

She didn't know why, but she liked that about him. It was part of the attraction, besides the fact he was so attractive, strong, and gifted in everything he did.

Sakura took his hand without noticing and lead him back out of Konoha and into the woods. She smiled at him, loving the fact that they where going to be alone together for the first time, according to Sakura's guess, ever.

She took him into the woods a ways, about half a mile or so and then took his other hand in hers and brought her to a lake she had found a long time before. She came here to be alone and to think. She used it often when Sasuke was gone. She needed to be alone and think about what she could have done different to make him stay and for her, she wished more than anything that she could have succeeded.

Sasuke looked at the small pond and sat down beside it next to her. She looked at him, smiled and then looked at the water.

Sakura's thin hands ran over the top, causing ripples to go through it. They where both silent for a long while until Sasuke picked up his hand and went over the water's surface with her.

She smiled at him and then watched his hands. "Interesting how one small action can affect a person's life. Like the how the ripples affect the water?"

Sasuke ran his hands more, making the ripples he created collide with Sakura's. "True, but the ripples continue to grow, so does the mind set, and some actions made at a small size make them unwise compared to the larger ones."

Sakura smiled when he spoke and thought that it was a good way to get him to talk to her a bit more. She knew that he would only speak as if they meant if it was a 'What If' scenario, not that she minded. That meant she could test if he cared.

"The mindset may change but the feeling that it was right will stay the same. The motion and moment will forever remain. Correct?" She added trying to think of a way to make him tell her more of himself and maybe even slip something in on the girl he was with earlier.

"Also true, but the emotion behind the meaning can change. A thought or action can change daily, they can go from love to pain, lust to hate, even life to death. And yet, the ripples continue on as if they know all." He responded, looking at her instead of the water.

Sakura blushed suddenly, thinking that he meant he loved her back or he had finally realized what he meant to her. How much she loved him. She leaned towards him slightly and smiled. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew that Naruto had been the one who had tried to kiss her in Sasuke's form so long ago.

She moved a bit closer to him in happiness and then looked back at the water. She was still blushing and didn't want him to say anything about it. She wanted to be with him still. She had tried to get over him, and had not succeeded. She wanted to be Mrs. Uchiha Sakura and even though it sounded childish, she wanted to kiss him now more than anything.

Maybe him returned to Konoha was a bad thing. She had liked him less when he was here for knocking her out and running off on her like he had. She wanted him to stay even if it meant her taking her life. But now that he was back she was so happy it made her want to hug him.

But she knew he hated being touched. He didn't like it when they where younger, so she knew he'd hate it even move now. She didn't know how to respond to him without looking stupid.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly at ease beside her. She was so unlike everyone else was, and that made him smile. And for Sasuke, a smile wasn't like a smile for others. He had a slight smirk on his face and he cupped Sakura's chin and made her look at him. This had been the first time they spoke in a long time. "Believe it or not, I regret leaving." He said, his voice even and unquivering.

Sakura's blush only darkened and she smiled at him leaning towards him. She didn't want to try to kiss him and have him move away and her feel like an idiot.

The sun was setting by now. The mission had taken most of the day. They had to track for hours and among other things catch them. Sasuke looked over the trees and stood up. "We should go." He said not wanting to kiss her. He stood up and took her hand. He pulled Sakura to her feet and then started to walk back to Konoha with her.

They arrived back as the sun disappeared from the sky and Sakura couldn't help but love the feeling of his beside her. She took his hand, "Come on, I want you to come with me somewhere."

She led him to her house because she had to be with him at this point. She had gotten him to talk and touch her face, which to her was like a hole in one.

She brought him to her house. Her parents where out and she brought him inside. She forgot where they went, but she was sure it was to see her father's brother, and the father of Sakura's cousin Jin.

Sakura pulled him inside and then got him a drink. She had this weird feeling, but had no idea why.

Sasuke had the same feeling, so he walked into the kitchen "I think something's here."

Sakura sighed and took out a bottle of water from the fridge and cracked the seal and untwisted the cap. She took a sip and nodded. "I have the same feeling." She added looking at him ad then walking over. "Do you want to search the house?"

Sasuke shrugged it off, "I could careless."

Sakura smiled at him and handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked up stairs he had the feeling that he heard something. He knew he did, but he didn't know who it was. It was a weird feeling, being in Sakura's house and he was about to find an excuse to leave when she walked past him and turned on the T.V. in the other room. Sasuke walked in and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asked picking up a movie that was still wrapped in plastic and hadn't been opened. Sakura had never watched it, but Naruto had told her that she should watch it with him. Not that she wanted to watch a horror movie with Naruto, so she thought she'd watch it with Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to leave when he saw the look on her face. It made him pity her slightly and he walked around the couch and sat down, nodding. "Sure." He said, watching her put it in.

Sakura went back into the kitchen and saw a bottle of wine on the counter and wondered why it was there. Her parents probably had forgotten it, or maybe where saving it?

She sighed and picked it up and went to put it where her parents kept things like that but stopped when Sasuke was in the doorway.

"Little Sakura drinks?" He teased this time smiling at her in a taunting way. He moved over to her and took it from her.

He had drank before, but it didn't really matter to him. He had drunken it with Orochimaru and his other subordinates. He had never done it to the point he was trashed, but he had a tolerance for alcohol.

Sakura seemed offended. "No, no… nothing like that, it was just on the counter." She said, thinking he thought she was an alcoholic or something. "Sasuke I swear it's not mine!"

Sasuke chuckled slightly. He had no idea why he was in such a good mood at this point. He just was and he thought it was hilarious.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned unsure.

"Tell you what, beat me in shots and I'll tell Ino I like you more than her." Sasuke told her, playing on her ego and knowing how competitive she was with Ino.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Done." She held out her hand and shook his.

Sasuke smirked at her and picked up two short crystal water glasses from the clear cabinet to his left, he held them between his fingers and took Sakura back into the other room, sitting down and ignoring the music playing in the background. It sounded mildly romantic, but it was the radio, and he could careless about it. Whatever played would play. He listened to it and heard something about pictures and 'fueling up on cocaine and whiskey.'

The glasses where short and for the most part fat and quite wide, they where similar to shot glasses, but slightly larger and were one of the best substitutes. The glasses where also completely clear and had a cracked pattern that went over the glasses making them seem almost desert like.

Sasuke placed the glasses on the small living room table and sat, his legs crossed in front of the brown wicker table. He poured some of the red liquid from the elegant white curved bottle in his right hand into the glass. "To a fair game." Sasuke uttered as he picked up the glass and it reached his lips.

He drained the glass, drinking all of it down in a single stand, his Adam's apple moving up and down as he drank. He placed it back down on the table and smirked at her, as if asking her if she would really do it.

Sakura looked at him slightly nervously, as if unsure if she should really do this. She trusted Sasuke with her life and she'd do anything for him. She bit the inside of her cheek, making sure Sasuke couldn't see it.

She was confused and unwilling. She wanted to make him happy and maybe if he got drunk she could get him to tell her things about when he was away, the team he had been on and the girl he had been with. What happened between them and a few other things she was absolutely dying to know about.

Sakura let out a sigh and picked up the glass in her smooth hands. Her fingers wrapped round the glass in a mildly elegant fashion. She then raised it to her glossed lips and took a smaller sip, never having tasted alcohol before.

She coughed slightly after finishing it and scrunched up her face in mild disgust, never having tasted anything quite like this before. She looked at Sasuke who was now pouring another shot into his glass and then into hers.

"You can back out if you want Sakura, I understand if it's too much for you." Sasuke said in his normal tone that he took with almost everyone. It showed signs of boredom and that he was uninterested.

Sakura moved closer to him and shook her head, "No way!" She defiantly apposed him, moving towards his face, putting her nose near his as if to start a fight. "Afraid to get beat by a girl?" she asked, moving closer to his face.

Sasuke smiled at her and then nodded, picking up his glass to his lips once more and moving his head back, taking a large drink, finishing off his second glass of wine. "Fine… Let the games begin." He said, watching her pick up her glass and take a drink from it.

Sakura smiled and leaned towards him after she had taken a drink from her second glass and gently took the bottle of wine from him. Neither of them where close to being drunk, but Sakura had never drunken before and she knew she'd get drunker faster than Sasuke.

She was a medical ninja and she knew the realities of many drugs, poisons, potions and other things that can kill or harm a person. She knew that it would take less alcohol to get her drunk because she was not only smaller than him, but she was a girl and weighed less, all of which played a part in getting drunk passed realizations. She didn't want to get drunk before him and look like an idiot, so she was trying to find a way to get him drunk before her and if she poured the wine, she could give him a bit more than her each time.  
She knew that it was cheating in a way but she just wanted to help him and look good around him. Besides… She had to have him say she liked her more than Ino-pig. She loved Ino, they where best friends, Ino was Sakura's younger sister and she taught Ino everything she knew, only holding back a few things to make herself look better than Ino.

She had already become better than Ino, but in most people's eyes, Ino was still the prettier of the two and she was without a doubt the thinnest girl in the village. Her stomach had curved in so much that it looked like she rarely ate. Everyone knew she did, and how could she not being on a team with Chouji?

Sasuke smiled at she drank the wine, taking him up on his daring attempt to make her drink more and then looked up at her as she took the bottle from him. He seemed slightly put off by it, but he knew why. He had heard about her large advances in medical jutsu and he knew that she was the strongest one in her field. At least, if you excluded Tsunade.

She had trained under Tsuande for so long, it seemed that Sakura had become a small version of her, Narrator had taken after Jiraiya and Sasuke himself had trained with Orochimaru.

All of team seven had trained under one of the legendary Sannin. And they were all so much stronger than before. It was odd really. Sasuke didn't want to become a host to Orochimaru, but how knew that he was still inside his body. It was weird to think about, but he could still sense his presence, he was waiting for him. Waiting for him to be overcome by the curse seal.

Sasuke blew off his inner thoughts to come back and pick up the glass Sakura had just poured for him. He put it to his lips and watched her, ready to play her game of getting him drunk. If she wanted him drunk, he'd return the favor and get her just as drunk as she was trying to get him.

Sakura put her own glass to her lips and took a sip of hers, knowing she gave him almost a forth more than she had.

Sakura also knew that eating while drinking would make it harder to get totally drunk. She got up and walked out of the room and looked in the fridgerator for something to eat. She found strawberries and smiled. She picked them up and then saw some sugar on the counter.

She was starting to think that it would look like she was trying to make what they were doing a date, but she just wanted to stay levelheaded and not get drunk and saw some things she'd later regret.

The drunker he got the more she could give him at once. All she had to do was stay levelheaded.

--  
Several hours later, and four bottles of wine later, they had run out and had to resort to rum to keep the contest going. Sakura's parents kept a small stash of it in the basement incase of a marriage or other such occasion in the family. Sakura had known where the key was and it was because of this that they where still going strong in their contest.

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap and her head was resting on his shoulder. Her legs where straddles around his hips and she was sitting directly on top of him. Her hips moved to the side as she started laughing. She thought it was rather amusing that his hair looked remarkably like a cockatoo.

He leaned towards her and looked into her eyes. She looked at him seriously and then they stopped moving for a few seconds.

Soon there after they both burst into hysterical laughter and Sakura leaned back wrapping an arm around his shoulder. She tossed her hair backwards, causing her arm to slide off his shoulders.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed her waist to keep her form falling. She leaned towards him, and he leaned towards her again, this time with no laughter. Their foreheads touched and Sasuke closed his eyes, starting to get tired.

She blushed, whether it was from embarrassment or being drunk, no one will ever know. She had failed in her goal to get only him drunk, however, the two of them had confessed far more than necessary.

They both knew more about each other than they ever wanted to, including Sakura's undying love for him and the fact that she'd do anything for him.

Sasuke's confession included admitting he didn't think he could kill Itachi and he knew Orochimaru's dormancy within his own body

He smirked at her and then opened his eyes and leaned forward once more. He kissed her cheek and then went down her jaw-line to her neck.

He continued to kiss down her neck and then pulled at her shirt until it opened. It fell to the floor and Sakura pushed against him returning his affection. She kissed him back and her hands ran down his chest until they reached the top of his pants. Sasuke pushed her onto the couch and then wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss.

--

Sakura woke up the next morning and opened her eyes to meet a bright light in her face. Something was around her waist and was holding her. She smiled and didn't open her eyes all the way. She closed them again, and moved closer to what was keeping her warm. It wasn't hard, but it was firm, and seemed strong. She felt skin, it was bare and she thought about her parents. She heard the radio and knew she was still in the living room. Her father would have brought her into her room. Which meant that her parents weren't home and where still out somewhere.

And Sakura had no idea how much of a good thing that was.

She finally opened her eyes fully and put her hand on a strong male chest as she pushed herself up. Her eyes widened and she realized whom it was that was keeping her warm.

She was laying on top of Sasuke…

He was shirtless and his arms were around her bare hips. Her eyes looked down and she saw her own bare breasts, leaning into his chest. She tried to get off him, but his grip was too strong.

Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away once more. A red blush went across her face and she froze when she felt Sasuke move under her. His coal black eyes opened and looked up at her. They blinked a few times and then widened suddenly and pulled back away from her.

She felt him come out from under her and she hit the couch and then picked up her cloths and got dressed without looking at him.

Sasuke's face turned slightly red, but it was through anger not embarrassment, or, so he told himself.

Sasuke pulled on his cloths as she did, and only looked back at her once. Her waist curved in so far and it made her look like a goddess. Her breast came out just right, she was no longer as small as she was when they where 13.

He saw sugar grains on her body, it was in a way weird. He knew that whatever happened last night, not only would neither of them know, but he was sure that he didn't want to. He could tell from the small red seeds and sugar that he had done something that he never meant to.

He continued to watch her and saw her wipe off the small seeds and sugar crystals from her breasts and waste.

Sasuke tried as hard as he possibly could to remember eating the sweet strawberries and sugar from her body, but so far, he remembered nothing. Not a thing at all... He sighed and then tried to look away, but only succeeded in looking up at bit more to see her face. It was completely red and looked a bit pained.

Sasuke watched her put her shirt on over her bra and then he looked away, just having realized what he had been doing. He pulled his pants over his boxers and didn't bother to put on his shirt. He didn't really needed it.

He just needed to think. But… think about what was the question? What could he do? What would he do? What did Sakura think? What would her parents think? Was Sakura alright? What really happened? Would Sakura forgive him? Who's fault was it? What if Sakura never wanted to talk to him again? What would happen if everyone else found out?

Why did he care so much about Sakura?

What the fuck had he been thinking? He remember kissed her, and he remembered drinking with her. But everything else? It was a blank…?

It was obvious that they had slept together, but he wished they hadn't. He didn't like her that way, and he knew it. He didn't want to have to admit what the two of them did.

But the other thing that Sasuke knew was he had taken Sakura's virginity, and that had meant everything to her. And that wasn't the only problem. He remembered her voice saying something about loving him.

He knew she had always loved him, but now… What they did… It meant that he'd have to stay with her. He knew she'd never forgive him or stop crying if he ever dared to tell her that this never happened.

Then there was the problem of their age. Sasuke had just turned 16, and he knew that Sakura was a few months from it. They where way too young to do what they just did. He cared about her in a teammate, friend-type way, but… He never wanted to do this with her. Never in his whole life did he see himself with Sakura this way.

He wasn't sure if she did, or if she wanted this. Was that why she had been pouring the drinks? Was that the reason she was trying to get him drunk? His mind was still spinning with questions and he turned his head to see Sakura. She was sitting down holding her head, her face hidden within her hands.

Sasuke heard her shutter and he walked over to her and sat down. "Sakura…?" he asked, not wanting to see her cry anymore. He had made her cry so many times in the past, he just wanted her to be happy and stop crying for his sake. He knew how much he meant to her, but, he couldn't force himself to feel that way about her.

As Sakura pulled on her cloths her eyes started to fill up with tears. Your first time was supposed to be special and with someone you love… But.. this wasn't special. She didn't remember it, her body was aching slightly and she wanted to just crawl in a whole and die.

She loved Sasuke more than anything, but… He didn't love her and she couldn't expect him to. Her eyes watered and she didn't want them to spill from her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of Sasuke now. She had promised herself she'd never cry in front of her tea again.

She wasn't weak anymore. She was strong. A medical ninja. It was her job to keep cool in emergency situations and it was her job to be as strong as Tsuande had made her and to keep up the reputation of the medical team Tsuande had created.

She pulled on her panties and then adjusted her bra so it was on properly. Her eyes wandered over to Sasuke and she saw that his eyes where towards her and not on his own dressings.

Her eyes started to hurt more. What did he think of her now? Did he think she was a prostitute? Easy? Did he want to be with her just for sex now? Did she mean anything to him? What would her parents say? What would they do? What if Sasuke hated her? What if Naruto found out? He'd tell everyone.

Or worse! What if Ino found out!? Ino loved gossip and she had a bigger mouth than Naruto… If she found out she spread that Sakura was a whore and that she'd sleep with any guys that came her way.

She looked over at Sasuke and then pulled on her shirt and skirt. She sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands to stop herself from crying. She was failing and shuttered and made a small sound that resembled a muffled cry.

She heard something walk closer and felt the couch indent beside her as something sat with her.

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered, taking her hands away from her face so he could see it. He leaned forward and let go of one of her hands. His hand came up to her red face and wiped her tears away as they started to fall.

"I'm so sorry…" He said, knowing that his dare made his happen. It was his idea to drink and therefore it was his fault they got drunk and they did what they did.

Sakura started crying more when he said he was sorry. She could see his face and she knew how much he meant it. He was being completely honest. He had never meant for this to happen. He had never meant for her to get hurt.

He had never meant to take something that meant so much form her. Sakura believed that making love was something only to do with someone you where married to and that meat everything to a person.

Sasuke felt so guilty at this moment. It was all his fault.

He was responsible for everything.

Guilt like he had never felt before was starting t consume him. Her tears trailed down his face and she pulled her hands away and pulled her legs up her to chin and buried her head in her knees and started to cry.

Her tears streamed down her legs and wet her hands and the couch below them. She shuttered and cried loudly, not caring anymore if he saw her cry.  
It was nothing he hadn't seen before. It was nothing he hadn't caused, and it was noting that she hadn't done for him.

Sasuke's hands went to her face and moved her short pink hair back and away from her face.

He picked her up and put her on his lap. He rubbed her back and then sighed and rocked her back and forth slightly, wishing he hadn't antagonized a drinking contest. She continued to weep, and he was trying to find something to say that would made her stop. he cared about her. He did, and he hated seeing these tears fall from her beautiful green eyes.

Sakura finally realized he had picked her up and she turned to face him; tears staining her thing slightly reddened face. Sasuke sighed and moved her hair from her face. After the he leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he wiped away her tears. "Shh... Sakura.." He said, trying to calm her down.

"It'll be ok, I promise." He told her, looking her directly in the eyes. He was being honest. He felt so bad for what he had done to her, he'd do anything to make her forgive him.

He ran his hands through her hair once more and leaned towards her. He didn't want to lie, but at the same time, he couldn't just let her keep crying.

Orochimaru had taught him to resist all emotions from everyone around him, but.. For whatever reason, with Sakura, it all failed. None of it worked. It sickened him while at the same time he was glad.

He sighed and then put his hand on her cheek and make her look at him. "Sakura?" He asked, wanting to her to respond to him in some way.

Sakura had been crying so hard, when she finally realized Sasuke had picked her up and was rubbing her back she stared at him, looking in his direction as he moved her hair out of her eyes.

She looked shocked when he kissed her forehead and was unable to move. She continued to stare blindly at him, hearing him speak but not being able to process the words he was saying.

Sasuke's voice came over her like a dream as she heard him repeat her name once more. She leaned towards him and then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his back and she had no idea what to say or do. What could she say to the man that just took her virginity?

She had wanted him to, but under more private and more romantic conditions. Her head was still spinning and she had no idea what to respond with so she took a gamble. "Sasuke.. What are... Why did.. We..."

Sasuke seemed to read her mind and then kissed her forehead again. "I already told you I was sorry." He said, not knowing what else to say to her. He was so lost. So... Unsure and in a, lost.

He never thought he'd do something like this, or get stuck in this situation. He sighed and held onto her as she gripped his shoulder.

Perhaps, this all happened for a reason?

She had stopped crying. And for now, that's all he could do...

At that moment, Uchiha and Haruno were together, happy, and at the moment, displaying affection that the two of them where destined to have for the rest of their lives.

* * *

A/N: Please Review and let me know if I should make it a chapter story! 


	2. Ain't So Fine

'_**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**_

Chapter: 2 'Sugar and Wine Ain't So Fine'

**A/N:** Yes! Finally we have chapter two! I have forgotten about this fan fic for a while. Gomen Anyway, I hope all the fans of chapter one, like this one as well This was is intended to either end it or continue it. Which one do you think I should do? Continue it? End it?

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

—

**Chapter One:**

"It'll be ok, I promise." He told her, looking her directly in the eyes. He was being honest. He felt so bad for what he had done to her, he'd do anything to make her forgive him.

He ran his hands through her hair once more and leaned towards her. He didn't want to lie, but at the same time, he couldn't just let her keep crying.

Orochimaru had taught him to resist all emotions from everyone around him, but.. For whatever reason, with Sakura, it all failed. None of it worked. It sickened him while at the same time he was glad.

He sighed and then put his hand on her cheek and make her look at him. "Sakura?" He asked, wanting to her to respond to him in some way.

Sakura had been crying so hard, when she finally realized Sasuke had picked her up and was rubbing her back she stared at him, looking in his direction as he moved her hair out of her eyes.

She looked shocked when he kissed her forehead and was unable to move. She continued to stare blindly at him, hearing him speak but not being able to process the words he was saying.

Sasuke's voice came over her like a dream as she heard him repeat her name once more. She leaned towards him and then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his back and she had no idea what to say or do. What could she say to the man that just took her virginity?

She had wanted him to, but under more private and more romantic conditions. Her head was still spinning and she had no idea what to respond with so she took a gamble. "Sasuke.. What are... Why did.. We..."

Sasuke seemed to read her mind and then kissed her forehead again. "I already told you I was sorry." He said, not knowing what else to say to her. He was so lost. So... Unsure and in a, lost.

He never thought he'd do something like this, or get stuck in this situation. He sighed and held onto her as she gripped his shoulder.

Perhaps, this all happened for a reason?

She had stopped crying. And for now, that's all he could do...

At that moment, Uchiha and Haruno were together, happy, and at the moment, displaying affection that the two of them where destined to have for the rest of their lives.

**End Chapter One:**

—

-** Flashback - **

Sakura woke up when she felt the warm sun reflect off her face. Her emerald eyes opened and she blinked several times, looking around as she did so. She felt something firm and strong around her waist and she looked down, seeing her bare skin. Her eyes shot open when she realized she was shirtless. She struggled then realized someone was under her. She pushed up slightly, seeing Sasuke's sleeping face. Like her, he too was shirtless.

Sakura felt a dark crimson blush come across her face and she struggled a bit more, but all to no avail. Sasuke's grip was too strong. Sasuke's face moved and his eyebrow moved. Sakura put her chest back against his and closed her eyes, pretending she was sleeping.

Sasuke's coal eyes opened and he looked down at the pink head on top of his chest. He moved slightly and wrapped his arms a bit higher on her back. He stopped and then ran his hands down her back, feeling her skin and not the material of her cloths. His onyx eyes widened and he looked down at her. "Sa-Sakura?!" He asked, begging he could get dressed and take off before she woke up.

Sakura didn't move or respond. Did they really do what she think they did? Her eyes opened and she raised her head to look up at him. Her face was still a crimson colored red and she blushed darker when her eyes met his. "Yes?" She asked, embarrassed.

Sasuke let her go and backed up slightly. "Sakura..." He started, unsure of what to say. When he bet her he could beat her in shots, he hadn't intended on going _this _far. Maybe a kiss or so out of her, but never _this_... He didn't want it to go anywhere at all really, just maybe an innocent kiss, he just wanted to see how much she could drink. If she was really Tsunade's apprentice.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Sasuke could think of to say. What else could he say? He felt so stupid. She probably hated him more than anything. He pulled backwards slightly and then closed his eyes. He opened them a second later and looked up at her. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Sakura looked at him and put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "I'm not mad at you..." She said, biting her lip. "I'm sorry too... I kissed you first..." She said, unsure if she really did. But she had the feeling that she was the first one to plant a kiss.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours." He told her as he sat up. He reached over to the floor and picked up this shirt and threw it to her. "Get dressed.." He instructed, looking away from her.

Backing away, Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her cloths back on. She stopped to wipe sugar and strawberry seeds from herself, a bit distressed at what had happened. Did he eat off of her or something? She felt so dirty... Like a whore or a prostitute. She couldn't help it. Her eyes watered more and more, but she refused to cry just yet. She got dressed quickly, her back facing towards Sasuke. She didn't know what to say... She glanced over at him and saw him pull up his pants. He put his belt on and then looked over at the wall opposite of them both.

"Are you.. Dressed?" He questioned. Not that it mattered, he had already seen her naked. Both now and earlier.

"Yes." She said, looking at him and biting her lip. "Sasuke... I think we should clean up a little bit. Before my parents get home." She said, nervously, unsure of how to act around him now. After all that had happened. She didn't remember anything, and she wasn't sure if he did either. She had never seen him act this way before.

"Too late." Came a loud male voice. Sakura froze and immediately recognized this as the voice of her father. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway. At least they didn't know that she wasn't a virgin anymore right...?

"Mom... Dad..." Sakura said, gulping. "I thought you'd be gone for a while..." She said, unsure of how to react. She saw Sasuke's body go rigid, and knew he had no idea how to react to what was going on. She looked at her parents and bit at her lip, drawing a small amount of blood.

"Sakura..." Her mother started. "I don't even know what to say to you!" She said, picking up one of the bottles of wine. "I leave for a night with your father and I come back to you and some boy naked in my living room?!"

So they do know.. Sakura thought, closing her eyes. "Mom... I didn't mean it to happen.. It just did... I'm so sorry!" She pleaded stepping towards them.

"It "just happened" huh!?" Her father screamed, grabbing her arm. "Never!" He said, pulling her over to him. "Sakura I can't trust youc an I? I leave for a few hours and you act liek some kind of prostitute and sleep with someone you don't even know?!" He yelled, about to smack her out of anger.

Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled Sakura away from him. He held Sakura closer to him in her own defense. He didn't remember what it was like to have parents, but he remembered his parents never yelled at him like that. "Don't yell at her... The drinking was my idea and my fault." He told him, looking at Sakura and warning her to let him handle this.

"Oh? So I get to blame Orochimaru for this then?" He asked, knowing all about Sasuke's desertion and his loyalty to Orochimaru. "How dare you come back just to hurt my daughter!"

"I killed Orochimaru myself, and I was never loyal to him!" Sasuke yelled, getting into Sakura's father's face. He wasn't afraid and he was tall for his age and was close to Sakura's father's height. He still had Sakura behind him and was holding her hand.

"I didn't hurt Sakura, I love her!" He yelled, holding Sakura's hand tighter. "I'd never hurt her.. I already said that this was my fault, and I take full responsibility for it!"

"Ha!" He yelled, "You only wish that you took responsibility for this. You've always made Sakura cry and brought her nothing but pain! Why should I believe you love her now? And what would your parent's say?"

Sasuke's body lost all feeling. He felt SAkura wrap her arms around him, holding him back, and with good reason. He was about to last out and stab her father. He struggled slightly. "In case you've forgotten you stupid ass halfwit, my parents have been dead for eight years!" He yelled, pulling away form Sakura slightly.

"Sasuke calm down.." Sakura pleaded, not wanting him to attack her father. "Sasuke please..."

Sasuke's body relaxed slightly at Sakura's pleas and he looked down at her. "Sakura..." He said, moving some of her hair out of her face. "It's ok..." He said, letting her know that he'd never hurt her.

"Come on then, you didn't answer my question!" Sakura's father edged on. "Why did you push her away, make her cry, leave her by herself when she begged for you to stay!?" He yelled back, putting his face in Sasuke's.

"To protect her!" Sasuke screamed. "You think I want Itachi killing her like he did to everyone else I cared about? You think I would have acted this way if my entire clan wasn't killed? I killed my brother, I got my vengeance, why do you think I came back? I killed Orochimaru, I killed Itachi. I think I deserve admittance back into my home village!"

Sakura's father stared at him. He had never expected that as a response. He looked behind him at his wife, who was holding him, similar to how Sakura was holding Sasuke. "I see.." He said, pulling away from his wife and walking away from him.

Sasuke glared at him and then looked at Sakura. He ran his hand though her hair and then kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble." He said, looking at her father's back as he exited the room. "I love you." He muttered, kissing her forehead.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened and she looked up at him. "Do you mean that?" She asked, looking up at him. "Really?" She asked. She had hurt so much because of him. She didn't want to hurt anymore, especially if his feelings weren't real. "Sasuke... I..."

"I mean it." He said, cupping her chin and bending down to her face. "I just wanted to protect you." he said, kissing her lips gently like he had so many times the night before.

-** End Flashback - **

_**Three Months Later**_

Sakura woke up one morning and held onto her stomach. She coughed a few times and then walked into the bathroom. She picked up the lid of the toilet seat and threw up inside of it. She held onto her stomach. She had been in denial for a month and a half.

Her emerald eyes looked at her reflection in the mirror. She put her hands on the mirror and closed her eyes. She looked around and then sighed. Sex before 17 was against the law in Konoha. And seeing as she was only 15, she was in a lot of trouble. Her birthday was two months away, but even so. If she was caught buying a pregnancy test then she was in a lot of trouble.

She was almost positive she was pregnant. She just didn't know what to do. Naruto and Sasuke had been gone on a mission for three days and wouldn't be back until the next day. She needed someoen to talk to. Someone who wouldn't tell anyone else.

Ino for sure would tell someone else. She had the biggest mouth in the village and would probably sing about it in the hospital, and then make fun of her for it.

Tenten wouldn't tell anyone, but she'd lecture her, and then tell Neji, who would for sure tell Lee, and Lee had a mouth like Ino. He tell Sakura about it. Loudly, and then Sakura would be so embarrassed and the rest of the village would find out.

Hinata was probably her best bet because she was quiet. But like Naruto and Sasuke, she was out on a mission with Shino and Kiba.

Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She was about to start crying. Her parents went off on vacation and her cousin was there making sure nothing happened. He had the week off from ANBU and was relaxing. He still didn't know. She was so confused.

Sakura needed Sasuke beside her. She wanted him to get the test for her... And he'd do it right? He told her ever since it happened that he had loved her and they where going out now. So... he'd do it right?

Sakura brushed her teeth, combed her hair, got dressed and ran out of the house. "I'll be back later Jin!" She called to her cousin as he took a nap on the couch.

Sakura walked through the village, unsure of what to do. She had her arms wrapped around her waist. Her stomach had such a bad craps, and her period had skipped quite a bit since her last one. She knew the truth. She was a medical ninja, the smartest in her class. She felt so stupid now though.

"Baka!" A blonde haired kunoichi said, hitting Nara Shikamaru with her overly large fan. Temari was now Suna's embassador and acted as a liaison between Suna and Konoha. Her official Konoha escort was none other than Shikamaru. They usually argued and were always seen together. And truth be told. They liked it that way. Almost everyone knew that they liked one another, it was just admitting it one another that was the problem.

Sakura smiled suddenly. Temari was 18! She could buy her the test right? She walked towards them and watched as the two of them started to argue. "Temari?" She asked, biting her lip.

Temari looked away from Shikamaru and down at Sakura. "Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" She asked, putting her fan on her back, and attaching it in the pouch that carried it.

Sakura blushed slightly, out of embarrassment. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. "Alone?" She questioned, looking at Shikamaru.

Temari nodded and walked away with Sakura. "I'll be back, Mr. Crybaby." She said, as they walked off to talk somewhere secluded.

Shikamaru scoffed and watched Temari walk off, and then smirked. He hated to admit it, but he loved it when she insulted him. It was something they had always done, and he had gotten used to it. He liked it.

Temari stopped and leaned against a tree and looked down at Sakura. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the look on Sakura's face. She knew she was in pain and something was wrong. She was a girl too.

Sakura gulped. "Temari.. I need you to do me a favor.." She said, biting her lip.

Temari raised a blonde eyebrow and then bent down slightly. "I smell a rat. What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed. "I... I think I'm pregnant..." She said, looking away. "I need you to buy me a pregnancy test.. I'm not old enough to..." She said, in pieces, scared of how Temari would react. She was hoping she wasn't going to yell at her.

"Sakura..." Temari said, surprised. "Why would you tell me this?" She asked, unsure. Wasn't Ino her best friend? Temari knew why she needed her to buy the test, but didn't she work in the hospital. "Why don't you just take one from the hospital?"

Sakura sighed. "Cameras... They'll know I took one." She said, biting her lip. "I don't want to get in trouble.. I just need the test, ok? Please say you'll get it for me?" She asked, looking up at the older kunoichi. "Please?"

Temari nodded. "Yeah, I'll get it for you I guess. Stay here." She said, walking off. She walked back to where Shikamaru was and walked passed him. "Stay." She instructed. "Don't move." She said, smirking. "I'll be right back."

Temari walked into the store, got the stupid box, put it in a bag, walked passed Shikamaru and went over to Sakura and handed her the test. "I want to know." She said, not letting the bag go. "You don't have to tell me when I'm with Pineapple head. You know where my complimentary house is. Come to me later." She said, walking off. "I'll be there later tonight." She smiled and waved. "And make sure you tell Uchiha!"

Sakura smiled. Temari was smart. She liked her a lot. She didn't cause a scene, she didn't tell anyone, including Shikamaru, and when he did ask she didn't ask about what happened.

"Come on Temari-san please?" Shikamaru asked as they walked. He had never gotten into the habit of calling her chan. It was just never really his thing. He sighed and put his hands behind his head as he followed her. "Please?" He repeated noisily.

Wow... Shikamaru had just realized how much Ino had rubbed off on him.

He usually could careless, but Sakura was his friend, why did she go to Temari and not him? He wondered over in his head. He started to think of different reasons, but none of them where anywhere near reality. He was a genius when he had all the facts, but unless he was told about the Wine fiasco, he'd never be able to put the pieces together, especially seeing as they included Sasuke.

Temari looked at him. "I already told you pineapple head, no." She said as they walked into the center point of the village to deliver the papers for Tsuande a little later then intended. "I can't tell you." She said as they walked. "I promised her..." She said, sighing.

Pity was never something Temari gave easily, but Sakura needed it more than anyone at this moment. That Uchiha kid had ruined her entire like and her career as a female ninja. She was too young for all this. She knew that her lazy ass companion here was only a few months younger than Sakura, and he was 15, which meant that Sakura had to between 15 and 16, and that was far too young to have or bare a child.

She was too young, and if she thought she needed the test, it was just to make sure. She'd either skipped a period, or had been throwing up for extended periods of time. Either way, Temari was sure Sakura didn't need that test to know the truth.

Ino came up behind Shikamaru almost like she had popped out of the ground. "Hey Shika-kun!" she said sweetly, hugging him from behind, moving his vest on his chest.

"I'd say congratulations if we weren't this young and you didn't just make the mistake of your life!" She said, laughing at him.

"Shikamaru you'll make the worst father ever!" She exclaimed, giggling. "I can't wait to tell Shikaku and Yoshino!" _(Note: Which are his parents.)_

Shikamaru stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned, slightly annoyed. "What are you going to tell my parents? What mistake did I make?"

He loved Ino like a sister, but he wondered what the hell she was talking about.

Ino stared at him. "You know the baby?" She poked, smirking at him. "Your's and Temari's." She said, wondering how he didn't know. Was it supposed to be a surprise or something?

Hehe! Oh well! Ino thought smirking at Temari out of the corner of her narrowed blue eyes.

Shikamaru pushed Ino away. "What the hell are you talking about, troublesome woman?!" He demanded. "Temari and I aren't... You know..." he said, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh..." Ino said smirking. "So that pregnancy test wasn't for you guys." She said, smirking at them. "So who's the baby's father, Temari-san?" She asked her voice mocking the elder female kunoichi in front of her.

Glared Temari almost lashed out at the blonde haired girl before him. She always knew Ino didn't really like her since she showed her up in a battle, but she never expected her to stoop this low. "It wasn't mine." Temari said honestly, fire burning in her teal eyes. "And perhaps you don't know because you're the biggest mouth in the village. Go get me another one, I'll prove I'm not pregnant." She dared, disgusted that Ino would try to get her own teammate away from her in such a way.

Ino glared at her. "That's bull!" She yelled. "You know more than anyone that no one in our age group is old enough to have sex, none the less have a kid! Why would you be buying it? You're creepy make-up wearing brother need it for himself?"

Temari struck Ino once with her fan. "I didn't bring your family into this don't you dare bring mine!" she said annoyed, not wanting to cause a scene. "I'm telling you the truth back off!"

"Sakura..." Shikamaru muttered, remembering the earlier events. That's why Sakura had talked to Temari. She was the only one old enough to buy a pregnancy test. Shikamaru was respected for his genius, and he knew that Sakura had to be pregnant. She had: been holding her stomach, looked upset, had been crying, was near crying again, wanted to talk to an adult, and looked like she was sick.

—

Sakura sighed and put the loops of the bag in her wrist and started to walk back home. What was going to happen if the test was positive? What could she do? She looked up at the elegant afternoon sky. Shikamaru was probably enjoying te day. Clouds were everywhere and the sky was nice and peaceful, and a perfect aqua blue.

The color what would change her life.

Blue...

She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do, say, react... Nothing. What would her parents do? She knew that they'd be mad, more mad than anything... She sighed again and walked into her house, taking off her shoes before hand.

She went upstairs into the bathroom and closed the door. She locked it and then leaned against the door and dropped the bag on the tile floor. Her eyes started to water and she started crying.

She fell onto her butt and closed her eyes, weeping harder. She rested her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them closer. "Sasuke..." She muttered. She wanted him there beside her. She cried harder and looked up at the window. She didn't want Jin to hear her. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the window. She stood up and saw Kurenai with her baby. Her eyes watered more.

One of the Sensei's had just had a baby and she was ready to have one? She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, struggling on what to do or say.

She had to tell Sasuke and she knew it. She loved him and he loved her. He'd support her right? They could be together forever? They'd be in love, stay together and live happily ever after?

Her eyes burned more. She had the feeling that Sasuke would yell at her, push her away, deny that it was his and tell her to find someone else to pin it on. Her eyes widened. Would he really do that? Would he!?

She started crying again and then picked up the bag, ripped open the box and closed her eyes. She didn't want to take the test but she knew she had to. She sighed and then took out the stick.

She was already in the bathroom and she started to pace, taking the stick against her hand. What was she going to do?! She was too young for this, and she was five months _older_ than Sasuke! This was ridiculous! Why did she agree to that stupid bet, the two fo them had started dating and pretended like it never happened. It was slightly awkward, but they just never mentioned it. It really was like it never happened.

Until now, that is.

She took the test and her eyes focused on the test as the color started to come through.

A/n: Hey everyone Hope you enjoyed that. I apologize that it's shorter than chapter one, but I didn't want to add anything else. I thought it was perfect just the way it was;; Hope that's ok with the fans, and I hope you still like it!

Oh and I'm trying to decide. Should I include what happened them they where drunk? It would be of course, rated mature, but I was just wondering if it was something that I should include.

Sorry it took so long for the update!


	3. Lying about Nine

'_**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**_

Chapter: 3 ''

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned. **

**A/N:** Well first of all, I want to thank all of you who review! You motivated me to do this, and it means a lot that you like my writing and that you like my story. Thanks all of you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a bit more of a surprise in it, and I hope that you really enjoy that..

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

—

**Chapter Two:**

She was already in the bathroom and she started to pace, taking the stick against her hand. What was she going to do?! She was too young for this, and she was five months _older_ than Sasuke! This was ridiculous! Why did she agree to that stupid bet, the two fo them had started dating and pretended like it never happened. It was slightly awkward, but they just never mentioned it. It really was like it never happened.

Until now, that is.

She took the test and her eyes focused on the test as the color started to come through.

**End Chapter Two:**

—

Sakura stared at the test intensely. She was chewing on her nails and had no idea what to do... What would the color be?! _Please don't be blue!_ She thought to herself. _Please, please, please... _

**.Flashback.** -

Sasuke was sitting with Sakura watching her. He smirked at her and then kissed her cheek. He had been being sweeter to her since the incident and he didn't want to be mean to her anymore. He had killed both Orochimaru and Itachi. He only had one goal left. To restore the Uchiha clan.

It had been three weeks since the incident where Sakura's parent's caught them together, and Sasuke and Sakura weren't allowed by her parents, to be alone. They had half the village watching over them, and watched them closely when they were at home.

It annoyed Sakura, personally. She wasn't a baby. Her parent's did know they slept together, and they had told a few of their friends to watch Sakura and Sasuke together to make sure they didn't try it again. They wouldn't, and Sakura promised herself never to drink again. She didn't want to now.. She was 15, under aged. She just wanted Sasuke to tell off Ino, which he still had yet to do...

She sighed and closed her eyes and leaned into Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked slightly depressed.

She looked up at him and then closed her eyes and buried her head onto his chest.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "What is it?" He asked, moving his hands though his hair.

"You said you loved me... Do you love me just because of what happened, or because of the way you feel...? And no lying to me." She asked as she looked up at him shyly.

Sasuke sighed. "I love you because I want to. Sakura... You mean it all to me." he said, smirking at her. "Do you remember when Kakashi asked us our goals? What did I say to him? Do you remember?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

Sakura nodded. "To kill Itachi." She said simply.

Sasuke laughed. "And to restore my clan." He answered, laughing slightly. "That's where I was hoping you'd help me." he answered, kissing her cheek. "I want you to be mine. We'll just forget about what happened a few weeks ago, ok?" he asked.

**.End Flashback.**

Sakura paced around the bathroom for five minutes. She was so scared, but it was taking so long to come through. She hated it. It was taking too damn long! A color finally came through. Her eyes widened and then she sighed. She closed her eyes and then picked up the test. She was lad she lived alone now. She wanted Sasuke back from him mission now. RIGHT NOW! She needed him more than anything.

—

Sasuke laughed and walked back into the village with Naruto. He smirked at his best friend and bumped knuckles with him. It was their thing, they did it all the time, it was their form of a best friend handshake, and nothing could stop them form doing it. It was a habit and something they had started doing when they started to get along.

Naruto smirked at him. He had given up on Sakura once Sasuke had started to officially date her, and Sasuke had helped to hook him up with Hinata, so it was all worth it. He liked Hinata a lot. And he now knew how much she loved him.

**.Flashback.**

Sasuke ran through the woods, Naruto right beside him. They were going after Tobi. Sasuke had seen him before. He was with Deidara when Sasuke had killed him. He knew of Tobi, but not really how he had fought, he mainly just stayed on the sidelines, and Sasuke had presumed he was dead from the massive explosion Deidara had used in an attempt to kill Sasuke.

However, he had somehow survived, and unknown to Sasuke he was also an Uchiha. He was laying in wait for Sasuke to challenge him. He would avenge his senpai and do what Deidara couldn't with his one remaining Sharingan eye.

Sasuke smirked with Naruto as they ran. He beat one of them, he could surely beat the other one. The mission had been fairly simple. Kill Tobi, target any other Akatsuki members, get some information of Akatsuki, and come back alive. That was a major condition of the mission, and that's why they had apprentices of two of the three sannin go. Sakura would have gone to be a healer and a medic, but the mission only called for two jounin.

Sure, Naruto was still a genin, but he had the power of Jiraiya, one of the sannin and almost three years of training under his belt, which made him perfect for taking on Akatsuki. The next three Sannin had emerged. And they were all strong, powerful, and none of them were someone you wanted to have to come into contact with and come out with a battle.

Sasuke had killed one Akatsuki member, his brother, Uchiha Itachi, and a former member, Orochimaru.

Naruto had taken on a few Akatsuki members, killed one, and had survived numerous things, and of course, was the son of the strongest Hokage, Yodiame.

Sakura was well trained in healing and all branches of medical ninjutsu, and because of that she was a valuable ally and a powerful warrior. She was strong, exact, wise, and perfect in close combat. She had killed Sasori with help from Chiyo and had used al her strength to do so.

Quite a powerful feat for all of the next Sannin to have fought different Akatsuki members and come out victorious. Perhaps one of them would be the one to succeed Tsuande.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to search and finally found Tobi with a use of a simple tracking jutsu. Sasuke slid at Tobi from behind, getting him that way, with Chidori. Whereas Naruto took him head on with Rasengan. Tobi, of course, saw the power of both attacks, however silent they were with his sharingan.

He punched them both away and then smirked at the two young teenagers. They where nothing compared to his power. Too bad they had to die here. Were Tobi's only thoughts. He got into a fight position, and looked at the two. "Come at me.." he said, his sharingan eye hidden from the shadow of the mask and the darkness of night.

Sasuke smirked and ran at him, he vanished, appeared behind him, activated Sharingan and stabbed him with his long katana.

The battle had began and everyone was ready for it. To kill Tobi, and to kill the murderer of his senpai. Who would emerge from the fight victorious?

**.End Flashback.**

Sasuke and Naruto were off to see Tsuande and tell them the mission went far better then expected. Yes, they were all banged up, injured, and needed a nap, but they felt pretty good. They felt awesome. They were finally back and fighting together. It was awesome. While fighting Tobi they had agreed to fight one another for a test fo who was stronger. Naruto had insisted on it. He waned to know which one of them was stronger. He just _had_ to know. After all that training. Which of them was better, stronger, and deserved the bragging rights. Neither of them wanted to brag, they just wanted to differentiate which one was stronger.

Finally seeing the Hogake tower come into view, Sasuke and naruto smirked at one another and walked back to it, walking inside to find Tsuande asleep, as always at her esk, sake bottles everywhere.

Sasuke smirked and chuckled slightly. "It's a wonder Orochimaru didn't take over this place." He said, smirking at her.

Tsuande bolted up when she heard Naruto close the door to her office and her eyes narrowed towards Sasuke. "I heard that you punk!" She said, straightening the paper she had almost knocked off her desk and then folded her hands, linking her fingers together. "Well... You're alive as I knew both of you would be. How did it go?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, silently telling him that he could tell her everything. He wasn't the talkative type, and everyone knew it.

Naruto went into the long battle details, telling TSuande everything, even some of the things that didn't reflect to well upon himself. He knew that she understood mistakes and such, and the mission succeeded, so he had nothing to hide with using the truth in all his honesty with her. He smirked when she smiled at him and she got up.

"Good. Now let me heal the two of you, then you can go home and relax fora while. And Sasuke, Sakura was looking for you earlier today." She said, knowing, as everyone did, that they were now together and she was the reason he came back.

Tsuande healed Sasuke first so he could go and find Sakura, and then started to heal Naruto a bit more, talking with him casually. She liked Naruto a lot. She believed he could succeed her as the next Hokage, but that she wanted him to know that. At least, not yet.

—

Shikamaru grabbed Temari's arm and disappeared with her. He appeared behind his house in the woods were the deer lived and held her towards him so whisper to her so no one would hear them. "Temari... it's Sakura isn't it... That's why she asked for your help. Because you're older then the rest of us?" He asked, not thinking she'd tell him.

Temari was slightly flustered that he was so in her face and almost pressing his body up against hers. It wouldn't have bothered her as much if she wasn't pinned against a tree. She felt like a hostage. She pushed him back slightly and then sighed and nodded. "Yes..." She said, looking away. "It was Sakura's." She said honestly. She had no reason to lie to him, he knew already. "But she made me promise not to tell anyone, and I'm only telling you because you guessed it. Baka genius..." She said smirking at him.

Shikamaru laughed. "That makes no sense." He said, taking her hand and walking off. "Come on. We have to go and talk to Tsuande about he progress of the chunnin exams." He said, walking holding her hand in his. He smiled and blushed slightly at feeling her hand within his.

Temari looked down at his hand holding hers and her hand closed instinctually without her meaning to. She blushed a bit more, and then started to walk beside him. She smirked and then looked over at him. "I know... I'm the one who told you that this morning." She said, smirking at him.

Shikamaru walked off with her and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what to say next. Sakura thought she was pregnant which meant she and Sasuke had done more then everyone thought. But how.. And when? I mean everyone was always watching them so closely. Wait.. Was that why?

He was friends with Sakura, well in fact. He liked her, as a good friend and had went on a couple dozen missions with her and he valued her skills in both battle and medical jutsu. He sighed and looked at Temari. Well.. That explained a lot. Temari was the only one of them who was 18. He himself was only 15, but he was going to be 16 soon enough. Was it such a bad thing that he liked her? He glanced over her body and then caught himself and looked forward. It wasn't the first time he had caught himself doing it, and he just hoped she didn't catch him. That fan weighed a hell of a lot and whereas she didn't use it on him often, he didn't want to get caught by the top end of it anymore. Once was enough for him.

He smiled at her and then kept walking beside her. "What's Sakura going to do?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. He knew a lot had happened since Temari and her siblings became the sand traitors, and he trusted her with every fiber of his being, and he knew he wasn't the only one who did. Naruto trusted them, and so did Sakura, and half a dozen others. Maybe not Ino, but most of them besides her.

Temari shrugged. "I told her to tell Uchiha." She told him as they walked. "But I have no idea if she will or not." She said with a small sigh. "It sucks, but that's reality. I think she's too young. She's lucky she doesn't live in Suna..." Temari repeated, having seen what happens when a girl under 18 had a child.

**.Flashback.**

Ten year old Temari was sitting on the porch of her house watching Kankurou play with his new and first puppet, Karasu. He was upset because the weapon he was trying to add to the puppet's arm was too wide, which Temari could have told him to begin with. She move some of her blonde bangs form her eyes and looked out across the dirt road at the other house. As she heard a girl scream. She was polishing her fan and stopped to look up and pay attention as Suna's police force pulled a young girl, not much older then Temari out of the house and threw her down on the ground. She was fairly small, and seemed to be not much older than 16 or so.

She was screaming and crying as a woman on the force came out carrying a small baby. They let her go, holding back the child's mother as the woman walked off with the child. One of the police were talking to her lowly in a dark and tone of disgust, as if she was lesser then him in another matter of being which wasn't human.

"You have no rights to this child. You were 15 at the age of the baby's conception and are now 16. He will be taken to a foster home until you either come to claim him at the age of 18, or you giv eup all parental rights to him at this moment. You are a child, and have no bearing to have this child." he said, pushing her away from him. She was desperately trying to get to the woman who was taking away her two month old son.

"I don't want to give him up! I gave up being a Shinobi for him! He's my baby and I want to take care of hem now! I can and I know it!" She cried, tears welling up in the young girls eyes. "Please! Give Sasame back to me!"

The police shinobi sighed. "These are my orders. I can't go against them of it's my head. You should have thought of that before you went out and had unprotected sex." He said, turning on his heel to walk off.

"I was _raped_!" She yelled as he walked off, trying to get a hit in.

He stopped and looked at her, he blocked ehr futile punch. "You don't understand.." he said, dully. "It's not my problem, and I could careless about you and your problems." He said, pushing her hands away and walking off.

**.End Flashback.**

Temari sighed at that memory. Suna was so corrupt, or at least it had been because of her father, but Gaara was slowly changing that, and that made her happy. She had a smile on her face and she felt a bit better. Konoha wasn't anything like Suna and Sakura was the Hokage's first apprentice. Surely she would bend the rules for her student and allow her to keep her baby... Right?

—

Ino stood in the center of the village in shock. Did Shikamaru just _ditch_ her? For TEMARI!? She started to walk towards his house. She didn't know why it was that Shikamaru was ditching her, or what he wanted to tell or ask Temari, but oh... she would find out. Yes she would! She could do anything and she was going to.

She walked towards the Nara estate and then saw Yoshino and smiled at Shikamaru's mother. She walked over to her and smiled. "Hello Yoshino-san." She said, sweetly, ready to use her charm to her advantage.

"Oh!" She said happily. She really liked Ino. She was perfect for her son. She'd like to have Ino be with Shikamaru, but little did she knew, Ino was only interested in being with Sasuke.

"Yoshino-san, I think that Temari is pregnant, but Shikamaru said it wasn't his. But they're always together. I think it's his and they're hiding something because Shikamaru is under-aged and she's not." She said, a sly smirk tugging at her full pink lips.

Yoshino dropped the sheet she had been folding from the cloths line and started at Ino in shock. She liked Temari, she was really sweet and had dinner with them a few times, but she _slept_ with her son?! Yoshino felt slightly weak and then fainted, being caught by her husband who had been walking around the house and refused to let her fall and hit the ground.

He picked her up into his arms and then looked at Ino. "What happened to her? What did you say?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ino sighed and repeated the same story, with a bit more detail, knowing he could handle the truth more so then his wife. She looked up at him. "I'm just worried about him!" She said, sweetly, putting her hands together, her eyes shining.

"Shikamaru is too young for Temari, and he's too young and lazy at this point to have a child, and besides, Temari is too old! I saw her buy the pregnancy test, and I'm worried about him. He's my best friend. You'll talk to him for me right? He refuses to listen to anyone who talks badly about Temari." She told him, her Inner-self yelling in triumph at what she had just accomplished.

She looked down at her phone as it went off and she opened it. "Hello?" She asked. "Daddy?" She asked, smiling, glad she had a reason to leave. "Ok. Bye." She said, closing the pink razor and then looking up at her father. "I need to go, my dad wants me. Sorry." She said, waving. "I'll see you later ok?"

Shikaku nodded. "Thank you Ino." He said, smiling at her. "And it's alright. You may go." he said, walking back into the house with his wife and laying her down and then leaning against the wall and waited for Shikamaru to come home.

—

Sasuke walked back to his house and jumped in the shower, just washing off his body, letting his hair soak in water, but not washing it. He was too tired. He'd finish his shower when he woke up. He turned off the water, wrapped a dark blue towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

He went into his bedroom, dried off, pulled on some boxers and a pair of pants and then walked into the kitchen to geta drink of water. He heard his phone go off, hearing the familiar ring tone that he had. He walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Sasuke... Can you come to my house please?" She asked, biting her lip. "Please?"

Sasukke sighed. "Sakura I jsut got abck from another ANBU level mission, can this please wait until I eat something and take a nap. And I'll be up fora while longer. Why don't you come to my house. You're parent's won't be watching us every second. I hate that..." he said, smiling at her. "Please?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke I know you're tired but please?" She begged.

"Sakura I want you to come here..." he said, sighing and going back into the kitchen with his phone. "Please? I'll do anything you want for a week." He said, laughing slightly. "I love you, you know that." He said, smirking at the window, seeing his handsome reflection.

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Fine I'll come over." She said, starting to walk towards the door, putting her shoes on and then walking out with her phone pressed against her face using her shoulder.

"Sasuke?" She asked, "Please do mea favor... Be ready for me when I get there, did you already take a shower?" She asked. The last thing she wanted right now was to see him naked.

Sasuke laughed slightly. "Your acting like my wife. Yes I took a shower." He said, smirking. "That was the firs thing I did. The mission went great! We beat Tobi and broke into the old Akatsuki base..." He went on, telling her about the mission, but Sakura was in panic mode. She wasn't listening or paying attention.

"Sasuke-kun.." She said, sighing. "I'll hear about this when I get there. I'm about five minutes ago. I'd rather hear about it with you there to tell me, ok?" She asked, smiling. "I love you bye.." She said, hanging up before he could say anything else.

—

Shikamaru walked out of the woods with Temari, their hands still joined together, their fingers intertwined together, them smiling and laughing with one another.

Shikaku turned his head slightly and caught sight of his son. "Shikamaru!" He called out to him.

Shikamaru turned around and then looked at him. He smirked and walked over with Temari and then let her hand go, seeing how aggravated her father was. He could tell by looking at him because his father was lazy like him and a serious look like that meant he was pissed off about something.

Temari looked at the look on Shikaku's face. "I think I should go..." She said backing up slightly, no wanting to get involved in whatever had happened.

Shikaku grabbed Temari's arm. "No... This is about you, you had better stay." he said, pulling her inside with Shikamaru and pushing them into the living room where Yoshino had just begun to wake up.

Yoshino looked up at Shikamaru and then screamed at him as she got up. "Nara Shikamaru!" She ran over to him. He was taller then her, but he was still more afraid fo her then he was of him.

"You got _her _pregnant?!" She screeched, pulling him down to be face level with her, holding him by his green chunnin vest.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Ino had already gotten to his parents. Tch... He thought as his eyes narrowed slightly and then he pulled her off. "Mom chill, Temari's not pregnant.." He said, looking over at her slightly nervous. How the hell were they going to get out of this one!?

—

Sakura sighed and then kept walking towards the Uchiha estate. She saw her aunt and then walked around the long way, knowing it would take an extra few minutes, but it wasn't like Sasuke was timing her or anything, so it wouldn't make any difference. He was sweet and patient, and he would understand. Her whole family, and all her parent's friends were watching the two of them like hawks. And Sakura now knew why. They had been worried about her. They hadn't wanted to her to make a mistake. Which was now redundant.

She bit the inside of her lip and then closed his eyes. She was now so depressed. What was she going to do. She had taken the pregnancy test, and the box and put it in the trash outside her house so her parent's wouldn't find it.

She was still walking, deep in thought, she almost missed the road that lead to Sasuke's house. She walked down it and made it to his house in almost ten minutes time, after having being distracted by the things on her mind and a few other things.

She walked into his house to find him eating what looked like dumplings. He smiled and walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey." he said, smiling at her. "You seem kinda down is something wrong."

Sakura wanted nothing more then to tell him everything, but she couldn't. She wrapped her arms around him and burst into hysterical tears. She didn't know how he would react to her.

"Sakura...?" he asked, putting his dumplings down on the counter and then wrapping both his arms around her. He swallowed the small amount of food that was in his mouth and then bent down and kissed her cheek, trying to wipe away her tears. "Sakura?" he asked again. "Are you ok?" he asked once more.

Sakura looked up at him, as her eyes watered more and more. They fell faster, and streamed down her face, wetting Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her lips. "Sakura please..." He said, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her, picking her up and holding her into his strong and lean chest. "Just tell me.. I won't get mad it's ok..."

Sakura knew she couldn't tell him. No.. She couldn't. She closed her eyes and then sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke... I just.. I was worried about, you, your mission, that's all. I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me..." She said, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke smiled at her and then picked her up and walked up into his room and laid her down on his bed and got on top of it beside her.

Sakura got slightly nervous by his actions, but did nothing about it, feeling his arms wrap around her stomach, holding her close.

"Take a nap with me." he said, yawning and closing his eyes. "I love you." he said, smiling at her. "More than anything." he told her as he kissed her neck once or twice.

**A/n:** O.O!! Yes, not cliffe, but yet it is one... IS Sakura pregnant? What did she want to tell Sasuke-kun? What the hell are Shikamaru and Temari going to do? Isn't Ino evil?! I love it! I made her taht was purposely.

Lina:

Sakura: seven months pregnant

Sasuke: Are you...?

Sakura: NO!

Lol, jsut some humor for you. The next chapter will come soon. I need tog et some time in school, maybe sneak my laptop in and write when I have nothing better to do.


	4. Stop, Rewind, Fast Forward: The Nine!

_**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**_

**Chapter:** 4 'Stop, Rewind, Fast Forward: The Nine?!'

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** Well first of all, I want to thank all of you who review! You motivated me to do this, and it means a lot that you like my writing and that you like my story. Thanks all of you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a bit more of a surprise in it, and I hope that you really enjoy that.

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

—

**.Chapter 3**.

"Sakura...?" he asked, putting his dumplings down on the counter and then wrapping both his arms around her. He swallowed the small amount of food that was in his mouth and then bent down and kissed her cheek, trying to wipe away her tears. "Sakura?" he asked again. "Are you ok?" he asked once more.

Sakura looked up at him, as her eyes watered more and more. They fell faster, and streamed down her face, wetting Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her lips. "Sakura please..." He said, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her, picking her up and holding her into his strong and lean chest. "Just tell me.. I won't get mad it's ok..."

Sakura knew she couldn't tell him. No.. She couldn't. She closed her eyes and then sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke... I just.. I was worried about, you, your mission, that's all. I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me..." She said, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke smiled at her and then picked her up and walked up into his room and laid her down on his bed and got on top of it beside her.

Sakura got slightly nervous by his actions, but did nothing about it, feeling his arms wrap around her stomach, holding her close.

"Take a nap with me." he said, yawning and closing his eyes. "I love you." he said, smiling at her. "More than anything." he told her as he kissed her neck once or twice.

**.End Chapter 3.**

Sasuke woke up a few hours later and then rolled over on his bed and yawned, letting go of the pink hair beauty beside him. He looked around, his eyes already accustomed to the darkness of the room. Of course, it was dark, and it was so romantic at night. He loved being with her at night for some reason. It was his favorite time of day and it made him happy to see the moon reflecting off her face.

He leaned closer to her and then kissed her cheek. He still had a smile on his face and ran his hand over her cheek, moving some of he pink hair from her face. He loved her more than anything right? Well... he did have sex with her that night so many months before.

SAsuke remembered it with sketched details. He didn't recall much about that night, but he did remember a few things, the taste of her skin, moaning her name, her hands running down his strong back, and her kisses. He also could recollect the feeling - how good she was, the feeling his groin had when he was inside her. He could remember that, and that was the best feeling in the world. He smirked at the memory and started to feel his blood start to go faster through his body, but his thoughts stopped when he realized his thought patterns had to stop before his body reacted.

He sighed and then ran his hand over Sakura's face. She looked do peaceful when she was sleeping. His eyes went downwards slightly. Her shirt had unzipped when she had fallen asleep and he could see some of her cleavage. He looked around, not surprised to see no one and then laid down beside her and drew her closer to him, looking down her shirt.

He couldn't really help it. He was a guy, and guys where just like that. He ran his hand down and around her butt, smirking slightly. She was so pretty, so perfect for him. And then a thought came to him...

Did he love her becuase they had sex, or because of her? Did he want her, or her body? Did he love Sakura, or the pleasure she could bring to him. He bit his lip. What could he do? How could he do it? How could he just... how would he know the truth?

He groaned slightly, and then looked away from her cleavage. He thought he knew the answer, but he didn't want it to be like that. Sure, he had only given her a chance, and only said he loved her to stop her from crying, but he wanted to be with her now. He wanted to give her a chance. He wanted to actually get to know Sakura and not the fan girl that had chased him around almost all their lives. He bit his lip and then shook his head. He wanted to be with her, but he didn't know how to act around her. He wanted so many things, but how to get to them avoided him. He sighed and then shook his head. Useless... His brain was so useless.

He hadn't meant it the night it happened, but now? He was starting to mean it. When he said it to her before they went to sleep. With all of his heart he meant it. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to love her. And he would. He would love her. He knew it. This is what he wanted. Itachi was dead, all he had left to do was restore his clan. Once he started with that, his life and destiny will be fulfilled.

Sasuke ran his hand down her cheek, over her neck, and then across her chest, down her curved waist, over her hip and then rested around her hips, and stayed there. He pulled her into him more and then felt her stir.

Emerald eyes looked up at him and then he looked down at her. "Hey Sakura." he said, quietly, his usually greeting to her. "You sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when you're beside me." She said, smiling at him.

Sakura felt her heart sink when she remembered the test. "Sasuke-kun...?" She asked. "I need to tell you something." She said, sighing.

"Don't call me kun..." He told her with a sigh. "I love you and everything, but it's too fan girlish for me..." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started. "I... I need to tell you something." She said, smiling at him slightly. "Please.. This is really hard for me, so just..."

Sasuke looked down at her, he was still a bit tired, but he understood the urgency in her voice. "Sakura? Whatever it is, you can tell me anything... I love you." He reinforced, trying to get her to listen to him.

Sakura nodded. "OK... I'll tell you." She said, smiling up at him happily. She smiled. She was going to do it. She _had_ to tell him now.

—

Ino walked through the streets of Konoha and then smiled. She felt so good at the moment, she got Shikamaru in trouble, Temari hopefully brought to the Hokage for having sex with someone underage. She had figured out a plan to get Sasuke away from Sakura, _and_ on top of all of that, she had her hair and nails done. All in the same week! She moved some of her blonde hair out of her face and then yawned. She was tired. She needed a nap from all the excitement, but she knew her father wanted her to cover his shift at the flower shop while he had a mission so her beauty rest would have to wait a while.

She walked into the house and saw both of her parents waiting for her. Her father seemed upset, and her mother seemed like she was on the verge of tears. Ino walked in and put down her house keys on the table and moved the vase they had asked her to pick up from one hand to the other.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked, slightly confused. What had she done? Did Shikaku and Yoshino tell them what she had said? If so why where they so mad? Shikaku seemed pleased, and had even thanked her for telling him the truth, even if it made his wife pass out.

She looked over at her parents and then walked over to her mother and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Mom? She questioned. "What's wrong?" She asked, as her mother ran from the room and her father walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ino... This is really important." He said, sighing and looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes that matched his.

—

"I.. I'm... um..." Sakura stuttered. She didn't know what to say to him. How could she just tell him she was pregnant with his child? Would he even think it was his, or would he jsut tell her it wasn't his problem like she had seem so many men do on t.v. She turned away from him and walked over to the window.

"Sasuke? Do you love me?" She asked, setting the stage for what she had to tell him.

SAsuke walked over to her and then took her hand. "More than my own life." He said, honestly. He knew something was wrong; he knew she was caught between a rock and a hard place and had no escape. That's why she had him, to help get her out from her forbidden hideaway in the middle of this unescapable place. He put his hands on her shoulders, and turned her around, making her look up at him.

"Sakura..." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek gently. "I love you... I'd die for you in a heart beat, now tell me what has you so shaken up." He said, seeing how pale she had gotten.

Sakura bit her lip. She believed him, but she sensed a false comfort coming from his form. She didn't know what it was, and it made her uncomfortable. Her sadness grew into anger and she slapped him with most of her strength; causing his head to jerk off to the side. Her eyes widened suddenly as she saw him stagger backwards and hold his face in pain.

"Sakura?!" He half yelled, grabbing her arm with his left hand as his right cradled the right side of his face. He was so beyond mad at her now.

"What the hell was that for!?" He yelled. "Why in Kami's name did you hit me for NO reason?" He pulled her towards him.

"If I did something wrong or you're mad at me, just tell me! You don't have to keep it from me! Whatever I did, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, ok?" He asked, trying to calm down, releasing her as well.

Sakura moved over to him and then grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to heal his face. "Sasuke! I'm so sorry!" She said, holding his hand as she healed him.

"I... I didn't meant to hit you, I _swear_ it was an accident. I love you so much!" She said, kissing his cheek and then moving closer to him. "Please.. Forgive me!" She begged him as she finished healing him.

Sasuke sighed and then kissed her cheek in return. He wrapped an arm around her hip and then sighed and kissed her deeply on the lips. "I love you Sakura." He muttered after he had broken the kiss.

He rested his forehead against hers and then closed his eyes and held her for a few minutes in the darkness and quite of the Uchiha Estate. He heard crickets outside and just listened to the symphony orchestra that was playing outside his window privately just for the two of them. The swings played sorrowfully as Sasuke ran his hand up Sakura's back and then rested on the center of her back and pulled her into him. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hands gripped his shirt, holding him as her eyes started to water.

She needed to tell him. Temari was right... She seemed to be really smart. She was eighteen, and Sakura respected her for being so nice to her, and actually caring about her in her time of need. For all of that, Sakura was grateful towards Temari.

Sasuke looked down at her and then kissed her forehead as he felt his shirt moisten with her tears. He didn't know what to do, he royally sucked with crying woman. He remembered Karin crying once on team Hebi when she had her period... That was so unpleasant, and all he had succeeded in doing was getting a bunch of personal and other such objects thrown at him, and then her yelling at every little thing that she thought they had done wrong. Which mostly included her attacking Suigetsu.

Sakura looked up at him and then smiled. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable by crying. He had always hated it and inside she knew it. That was one of the reasons he kept telling her to go home when he ran off. He didn't want her involved, and he didn't want to see salt water tears staining her face.

She needed to tell him. She had stayed silent already for far too long. She took his hand and pulled him over to his bed. She sat down and patted the silk sheets beside her, and he sat down and smiled at her.

"Sakura?" He questioned. He was even more worried about her then before. She hit him... She had never done anything to hurt him, not even raised her hand to threaten him.

"Sakura..?" He asked. "Please... Tell me what's wrong with you. I love you I'll–"

Sakura put her fingers over his lips. "Sasuke... I'm so sorry..." She said, biting her lip. "But you're right, and so was Temari. I need to tell you the truth." She said, sighing deeply and then bucking up the courage to admit her secret. She bit on her lip turned her body to face his and then closed her eyes and let out another long and deep sigh. Her emerald eyes met his deep coal ones and then she leaned towards him with a faint smile.

"Sa-Sasuke... I'm..." She stammered.

—

Shikamaru groaned. He was too damn tired for all this shit. He just wanted to go to bed, sleep off all his aggravation and then wake up and go finish up the Chunnin exams with Temari. He was so sick of all the Drama between the rocky nine that Ino was creating. She had recently told Hinata that Kiba liked her, and how that went, Shikamaru could only guess.

He looked at his mother, who had a serious look on her face. "Shikamaru!" she scowled. "Listen to me and just own up to what happened. It is not your fault. Temari tricked you and..."

"I didn't trick him into anything!" Temari almost yelled. "I'm telling you the truth, I bought the test for someone else, but I'm not allowed to say who because I promised." She said, looking at Yoshino, who just got more angry.

Yoshino narrowed her thin brown eyes. "Oh how _convenient_! She yelled walking towards Temari, who was sitting down beside Shikamaru.

"And who is this girl!? Someone you just made up to get yourself out of trouble!? You're way lower than a whore and slut!" She said, putting her face in Temari's.

_No one_ messed with her little boy. No one. She wouldn't let this over aged adult, go through some sort of molestation phase and sleep with her son and not get mad about it. She was beyond mad, two galaxies beyond furious. She was five moon around pissed. She didn't even know what she was, but she wasn't mad...

Temari's blonde eyebrow twitched and she stepped forward and then, to everyone's surprise, slapped Yoshino across the face. She picked up her fan and started to walk towards the door. "It's really none of your business..." She said, opening the door.

Shikamaru sat there in shock. He had never seen anyone with enough guts to stand up to his mother. He himself always gave into her just to stop her incessant nagging. He smirked and then stood up. He seemed to branch off Temari's sentence with one of his own, ad it to finish her thought. "But seeing as you're so persistent, Sakura is the one that's pregnant..."

Temari glared back at him but stopped all the same, and then sighed and built off of Shikamaru's sentence, telling them something that even Shikamaru didn't know. "And Ino is just trying to make me look bad because she wants to blackmail Shikamaru into helping her get Sasuke away from Sakura, and in order to do that, he needs to be away from me."

Yoshino and Shikaku exchanged glances. They had heard about the incident between Sasuke and Sakura getting drunk together, but now about what they had done.

Yoshino stepped towards Temari. "Temari-san..." She said, bowing slightly. "I apologize... I didn't think Ino would do such a thing." She said, knowing Shikamaru wouldn't lie to her about such a thing.

Temari was still glaring at Shikamaru, but sighed and turned towards her. "And I'm sorry I smacked you." She said, looking away. "But you have to know why I..."

Yoshino stopped her. "No no... I know why you did. If someone said that to me, I'm sure I would have reacted the same way." She said, taking her hand. "Please, stay for dinner and let me make it up to you."

Shikamaru was wondering if Yoshino was planning something now, but he knew he couldn't trust Ino, and he put the thought into the back of his mind to ask her how she knew what Ino was planning. He just wanted to know what was going through one of his former best friend's mind.

—

Ino's eyes widened as her father told her the truth. She went numb and then backed up and looked down at the ground. "Da... Daddy?" She asked, about to cry.

He had told her something he had been holding back. He told her about the night SAsuke and SAkura got drunk. He had heard about they're little "party" and he had to tell Ino because she still liked Sasuke more than anything. She wanted to be with him, but Inoichi didn't want that for her. He had gotten drunk and irresponsibly had sex with Sakura.

He and his wife had found out because Sakura's parent's trusted them with knowing and watching Sakura because Ino and Sakura 'are' best friends. They had served under Tsuande together as sister apprentices and the Haruno family was sure that the Yamanaka's could be trusted.

Ino wlaked off away from her father. She was in shock. Her mother was upset because she always wanted Ino to be with the last Uchiha, he would have been something very valuable to add to their clan. That and she thought Sasuke and Ino looked cute with one another. She sighed and went into her room and laid down, closing her eyes and then slowly crying herself to sleep.

—

"Sasuke I'm pregnant!" Sakura blurted out, not knowing what else to say to him. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get.. I just.. Please..." She said, looking at the ground. "I..."

Sasuke stared at her. His head started to spin and the room started to do lap dances around him, just becomigna series of colors, blurs and shapes. He was in complete shock, his body wouldn't even move. He had no idea what to do, say or even think.

Millions of questions went through his mind and he shook his head. "Sakura..." He said, breathing in. He looked up into her emerald eyes and then started to see normally once more. He sighed and then closed his eyes. He didn't even know what to say to her. He was at a loss of words. He sighed and then kissed her forehead.

"Sakura look... This is..."

**A/n: **HAHA!! What will Sasuke say to her?! What is he thinking? How will re react? What's he thinking? What will he do? Will he run off, will he take care of the baby?! Will he run off?

Oh and remember to comment. They make me happy


	5. Breaking the Line

_**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**_

**Chapter:** Five

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:**

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

**Dictionary: **

_Mendokusēe_ - Shikamaru's saying. It's what a drag in the English dub, but mendokusēeactually means, 'Troublesome'.

—

**.Chapter 4**.

"Sasuke I'm pregnant!" Sakura blurted out, not knowing what else to say to him. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get.. I just.. Please..." She said, looking at the ground. "I..."

Sasuke stared at her. His head started to spin and the room started to do lap dances around him, just becoming a series of colors, blurs and shapes. He was in complete shock, his body wouldn't even move. He had no idea what to do, say or even think.

Millions of questions went through his mind and he shook his head. "Sakura..." He said, breathing in. He looked up into her emerald eyes and then started to see normally once more. He sighed and then closed his eyes. He didn't even know what to say to her. He was at a loss of words. He sighed and then kissed her forehead.

"Sakura look... This is...

**.End Chapter 4**.

"Sakura look... This is..." He ran his hand through his hair. "I mean... We... I.." He stammered.

Sasuke was still light headed. He had no idea what to say, what to do, or how to react. He sighed and then got up and let her go. He walked over to the window and opened it, making Sakura think he was going to run off.

Her heard jolted, and tears started to form in her eyes.

However, all Sasuke did was rest his arms on the windowsill and look out at the dark village. He was so confused. What could he do? What should he do? Isn't this what he wanted? To restore his clan to the power and might it once had? He still felt light headed. He needed air, which was why the window was open. He let the wind lick at his face for a few moments and then walked over to her and sat back down beside her, holding her hand.

"Sakura... we're 15." He said, unable to look into her eyes. "This will ruin both our lives and.." He know knew that his life as a shinobi was over... He had to stay home with Sakura and take care of his kid. But... that's _if_ he accepted it as his... And if he didn't, then he wouldn't have to give up everything.

He blinked a few times. What... was... he... thinking... exactly? He was about to leave the girl he loved to gain something he didn't even need. He bit his lip and then started to wonder what he was going to do. He needed to know what was going to happen. He had to know. Would he have to give up being a shinobi for this child? He knew Sakura would because they were so young, but... what could they do now?

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears and they spilled over the rims of her eyes. "Sasuke-kun..." she said quietly, about to go all out as she cried. She had a feeling he was going to leave her... Would he!? Would he really give up on her just because HE had gotten her pregnant.

"You're going to leave me! I knew it!" She said, getting up to run off. "I hate you!" She yelled, running towards his door, but smacking into something, not being able to see through her hands which were covering her face. She looked up and saw Sasuke standing above her.

"Sakura... I never said I was leaving you, or that I wasn't going to take responsibility for what I did, and what's mine." He said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her into his strong chest and then sighing.

"I love you... but..." He started, only to be cut off by her harsh words.

"There's always a but with you Sasuke-kun! You don't have to help me if you don't want to! I can take care of myself!" She yelled, pushing him away and running down the hall, wiping her tear filled eyes. The more they fell the faster they were created, and the greater the necessity there was for the salt water droplets to fall from her eyes.

Sasuke watched her run off and did nothing. She didn't want him to be a father, right? He was off the hook for now? He laid down on his bed and closed, his eyes, trying to think. His inner conscious was screaming at him.

'_How could you do that to her?!'_ It yelled. '_She loves you and you just let her run off like that?!' _He groaned and then got up and walked over to his window, watching her run from the Uchiha estate in tears. She cried out in the pain from a broken heart, and a wave of guilt swept over Sasuke's body. He sighed and then shook his head. He was so pissed off at himself. What could he have done differently?

_Oh I don't know... _Inner Sasuke made himself known for the first time in Sasuke's entire life. He had never been this confused or in need of someone to help him like this.

"Who in the fucking hell are you!?" Sasuke asked aloud to himself.

_Your inner self... Now let me tell you what you could have done differently. _He said, showing Sasuke a little illusion of himself and Sakura when he walked over to the window and then came back over to her and took her hand.

"_Sakura.. No matter what happens, I'll always love you, and we'll be together with the baby._" Inner Sasuke said simply.

"_And I want this baby to me mine, and I'll do anything to support you!_" Inner Sasuke added in a few seconds later.

Sasuke groaned. He pushed his inner self out of his mind and then his eyes and rolled over. Sakura didn't want his help, it was his problem. Besides.. He'd make a horrible father. He rolled over. He needed to go to sleep.

He sighed after about an hour of trying. It was almost midnight, sure he had taken a nap with Sakura, but he had a mission with Naruto the next day. He needed to get some more sleep or he'd be tired and not doing his best.

He shook his head and then got up and walked off. He pulled off his white shirt as he walked into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water to take a shower and then undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. He pulled down his boxers and then stepped into the hot water and let it flow down his body. He ran his hand over his waist and then shook his head. He needed to just get Sakura out of his mind. He loved her, he wanted to take care of her, but... at the same time, he didn't want to give up being a shinobi. He had trained so extensively and worked so hard; he didn't want to surrender it all for just one kid.

_How do you know it won't be more than one kid?_ Inner Sasuke had returned. _You dared her to the game of shots, and you're the one who is doing this to her, so you better be the one who grows a backbone and work your ass off to support that child. If you don't, you don't deserve to carry the name Uchiha!_

Sasuke groaned once more, but his inner self was right. He needed to support his and Sakura's child. He loved her, and he needed to do something about it and show it to her. He rolled his eyes and then picked up his shampoo and started to wash out his hair. It had showered before, but he knew this mission would take a while, so he needed to take one before he left, and water had always helped him think.

He looked up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes. Hot water started to drip in all of his crevices, and wash over his tan bare skin as it dripped off of his body, falling into the bottom of the tub and trailing into the drain. He opened his eyes, his vision being blurred by the water going into his eyes from the shower head. He needed a plan of attack. A way to get rid of all these issues before they became too big. He didn't want Sakura to be alone, and he didn't want her to hate him for something he never said. He loved her and he wanted to protect her. He needed it. It was his job, right?

Sasuke heard his alarm go off and shut off the water after washing out his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. HE walked back into his bedroom and shut off the alarm clock. He was eight in the morning. He looked up at the ceiling and then pulled the towel off his waist and started to dry off his body and then got dressed, walking off to go and find Sakura. They needed to talk, and bad.

—

(Earlier that night)

Temari was walking back to her complimentary apartment after leaving Shikamaru's house. That was the oddest night she had ever had in her life. After Shikamaru's mother and father had accepted the fact she wasn't pregnant, and had invited her over for dinner, they asked her several more personal questions, like, what the extent of her relationship with Shikamaru was. All of which made her severely uncomfortable. She and Shikamaru were just friends right?

She heard something and turned around. Some ninja's hadn't forgotten what her and her siblings had once done, and they were still Anti-Suna. Therefore, she had to on her guard, because it wouldn't have been the first time she's been attacked while walking through Konoha. She always ended up fine, the worst injury was a cut on her right hand, which Sakura healed up like nothing.

Normally, Shikamaru would walk her to the apartment that was giving to her to stop these attacks, but it was late, and Yoshino had insisted he went to bed. He called her "mendokusēe"and then walked off in a huff, quite annoyed that she was treating him like a little kid.

Green hues fixed on a girl running rapidly towards her, and Temari held out her arms as Sakura ran straight into her, not even seeing her. Sakura's hand had been buried in her hands as she wept harder then when she ran off from Sasuke.

Temari looked down at the crying pink haired girl and then sighed. "What did he do to you, Sakura-chan?" She asked, making her look up at her. "Come on, tell me." She said smiling at her.

If Temari was stronger, and stood a chance, she would have went and kicked Sasuke's ass herself, which she felt really tempted to do. Nothing excused a man making a woman cry, nothing at all. She had remembered her father making her mother cry when he told her what he was planning to do with Gaara before he was even born; which would eventually kill her in the process.

She rubbed the younger girl's back and then took her hand and walked off with her. "Come with me." She said, bringing her to the house were she stayed and then making Sakura a cup of tea and handing it to her. She got her a box of tissues and sat down in front of her at the table.

"What did he to, Sakura-chan?" Temari questioned once more, watching Sakura blow her nose and then sniffle slightly.

"He didn't really do anything.. He just said that this would ruin our lives and that he didn't know what to say to me." She said, picking up the cup of tea and then taking a sip of it. It was hot, but not unbearably so.

Sakura closed her eyes and then put her head down on the table, reopening them. "Oh Temari... I don't even know what to do... he did kinda say that he was going to take responsibility for what he did, but I wanted him to follow me when I ran off, and he didn't. What does that mean exactly?"

Temari sighed. "Well in all honesty, I think it makes him an idiot to give up something as sweet as you Sakura, but he's a man, trust me, I grew up with the dumbest one of them all; and they had no idea what woman feel and how they want to be reacted to. Give it a day or two, if he doesn't come to you and beg for forgiveness or ask you to talk to him alone, then you come and tell me, and I'll go over there myself and attempt to kick the little Uchiha ass of his."

Sakura smiled at her. Temari was really sweet and she knew she would go and fight sasuke, even though both of them knew she couldn't win. She sighed and then picked up her tea and kept drinking.

"So that was my night, how was yours?" SAkura asked, smiling at her and finishing off her tea.

Temari laughed and then rubbed her temples. "I figured out why you hated Ino so much. She saw me buy your test, and low and behold, she thought I was pregnant, so guess who she told?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura seemed horrified. "W-Who?" she asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"First she told Shikamaru, and then she told his parents." She said, leaning back and putting her hands behind her head. She had picked it up from Shikamaru, and it was comfortable, so she did it every now and then.

Sakura moved closer. "Oh Temari-san! I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to cause you any problems, I just-!"

Temari took her hand. "Sakura really relax. It's ok. Shikamaru figured it out and then told his parents, and then they apologized. I suppose it was my own fault. I shouldn't have openly did it, especially with Ino around." She told Sakura.

"So um..." Sakura said. "I am sorry..." She told her, not knowing what else to say.

Temari shrugged it off. "No need to apologize." She said, getting up and getting herself and Sakura another cup of tea.

"Once they realized that Shikamaru and I weren't together, they got over it, and just forgot about it. He's too young for me anyway." She said, laughing.

"He's you're age. That would be like me being with Gaara." She said, shivering. "Way too young for me." She said, laughing slightly.

Sakura laughed with her, and then blinked for a while. She was exhausted.

Temari walked over to her and helped her stand up and then brought her into the other room and let her lay down on the bed. She covered her, and then turned off the light. She had a lot of practice with playing mom, so she was used to it.

"Go to sleep Sakura, I'll wake you up a little later." She said, walking out of the room.

"Thank you, Temari-san." Sakura muttered, falling asleep once more.

—

Temari had to leave early the next mourning for the chunnin exams with Shikamaru and she set the alarm to go off at around ten am to wake up Sakura. She wanted to let her sleep for a while, and if she woke up before then, then that would be fine too. She just knew that Sakura needed more rest. She knew Sakura was pregnant, and she didn't even have to tell her.

She saw Shikamaru and met up with him half way. "Hey Cry baby." she said, using one of her many nick names for him. He didn't say much, just his usual greeting of, "Mendokusēe!" They walked for a while in silence, not knowing what to say to one another, not after what they had been accused of, and what had happened the night before.

Shikamaru's small brown eyes looked over at Temari and then fixed on her. He didn't know what he was looking at, and it took him almost five minutes to realize he was starting at her chest. He looked away then muttered to himself.

"What's wrong now pineapple head?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She hadn't noticed him staring at her. She usually didn't pay attention to him when they were together, that is unless they were talking. They usually got along, and he was one of the one people who knew Temari well enough to trust her with the fact she wouldn't attack Konoha.

Gaara was there, as was Kankurou, and this made a lot of people in the village quite uneasy and uncomfortable. All three of the sand traitors had returned, and one of them was now the new Kazekage.

"Hey Temari?" Shikamaru finally said, finally addressing her.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking over at him and then blinking twice. "What?" She asked, smiling at him comfortingly.

Shikamaru sighed. "This is troublesome... but.." He began. "I wanted to apologize for what my parent's said to you... It... made me mad, but I didn't know what to do, or how to defend the fact that we're not together..." He said, sighing slightly. He didn't know what to do now. He had apologized, but he still felt the awkward pressure around them.

Temari shook her head. "Forget it. It's ok. I kind of paid your mother back for it when I slapped her. It's me who would be apologizing for bringing you into it in the first place, but from what Kankurou has told me, Ino has the biggest mouth in the village."

"How does Kankurou know that?" Shikamaru watched her, a bit confused. "I mean... Everyone here knows that, but you spend more time here then he does." Shikamaru added. He was just curious. How did Kankurou know?

Temari started laughing. "Some friend you are. Almost everyone in Suna knows that my brother is sleeping with _the_ loud, annoying, blonde kunoichi from Konoha." She said, smirking at him.

Shikamaru looked horrified. "Kankurou is _what_?!" He half yelled.

Temari smirked at him. "Now you know why I don't like her at all... She doesn't even like Kankurou, she's just messing with him to make that other kid on your team jealous. That fat one? She likes him and I know it. Kankurou is just her kunai is cutting down the beef to get to him. That or she wants to make you and I fight because she likes you."

Shikamaru looked like he was about to vomit. "Ok Temari, I get it, you can stop now..."

Temari started laughing again. "Cool it. I'm just kidding. Ino is interested in Sasuke." She said, smirking crudely.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. Kankurou has a girlfriend back in Suna, and like you said, I spend more time hear then Kankurou does, I know from first hand experience of yesterday that Ino is a bitch and a pain in the ass." She said, shaking her head.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call one of my friend a bitch, even if she can be one." Shikamaru said, smiling at Temari. He meant what he was, but he had to admit, she was right. Ino could be really mean and cold when she wanted to, but she supposed Temari was right last night when she said that he just wanted to get Shikamaru to help her get Sasuke, but at this rate, that was never going to happen. Sasuke had slept with Sakura, meaning they were steadies.

He shook his head and then saw Sasuke. He was looking for something. HE could tell. Most other people wouldn't notice, but Shikamaru noticed almost everything. It was what made him a genius. He smirked and then leaned towards Temari.

"Uchiha, 10 o'clock." He muttered quietly as Sasuke walked by them. "Think he's going to see Sakura?" he asked.

"I find that funny seeing as Sakura is back at my apartment because I found her in tears last night." Temari remarked, watching Sasuke, speaking slightly louder, hoping Sasuke would hear. He didn't because he broke into a run and was out of earshot.

—

Sakura woke up at around 9 or so and then got up and walked out of the room. She yawned and then realized she was still at Temari's house. She rubbed her eyes and then walked outside, being careful to make sure the door was locked. She didn't want anyone to go through Temari's things; not after how nice she had been to her. She didn't understand why so many people thought she was bad, she was in reality quite a nice and decent person.

She started to walk back towards her house and then sighed slightly. She needed to get ready for work at the hospital, and then she needed to tell Tsuande and her parents. The sooner she told them, the less mad they would be, and the sooner they would get over it.

—

Sasuke ran to Sakura's house and then knocked on the door, resisting the urge to just jump into her bedroom window. He knocked a few more times and then her father, came to the door.

"Hey.. Can I talk to Sakura?" he asked, looking at him. Sasuke was about the same size as Sakura's father, so he just had to look straight.

"Sakura never came home last night." Mr. Haruno told Sasuke. "I assumed she was running off with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was scared shitless now. What had he done!? Sakura could have run off and went somewhere without him even knowing it because he didn't follow her. His mission was in two hours, and he had that long to find her. He knew if he didn't talk to her now, it would take him another three or so days to do so because of the mission's broad extent. He sighed and then closed his eyes and ran off.

"I'll find her and bring her home I swear it!" he said, running as fast as he could. He entered the village, thinking this would be a great time to have Karin's abilities, and ran into someone, knocking them down, and stumbling himself. He remained on his feet and then felt something wrap around him and press lips against his. He saw hair... It was long, whitish blonde, and his eyes widened.

"SASUKE!" Came Sakura's hurt voice in the background.

Sasuke pushed Ino off him, just in time to see Sakura's eyes well up with tears and then her run off once more.

**A/n: **Hahaha! I am an evil child, sorry guys, but we needed some drama in addition to the problems already going on. Don't worry though. I know Sasuke will find a way through this! Won't you Sasuke-kun! Oh and If you want to see a special signature made especially for this fan fiction, look at my profile, and Under _In addition to the fan fictions_ and check out the one titled, "Sugar and Wine!" I hope you'll find it pretty. Let me know what you think. Thanks guys, I love you all!

_Remember to Review!_


	6. Revealing Divine

_**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**_

**Chapter:** 6:

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:**

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter 5**.

Sasuke ran to Sakura's house and then knocked on the door, resisting the urge to just jump into her bedroom window. He knocked a few more times and then her father, came to the door.

"Hey.. Can I talk to Sakura?" he asked, looking at him. Sasuke was about the same size as Sakura's father, so he just had to look straight.

"Sakura never came home last night." Mr. Haruno told Sasuke. "I assumed she was running off with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was scared shitless now. What had he done!? Sakura could have run off and went somewhere without him even knowing it because he didn't follow her. His mission was in two hours, and he had that long to find her. He knew if he didn't talk to her now, it would take him another three or so days to do so because of the mission's broad extent. He sighed and then closed his eyes and ran off.

"I'll find her and bring her home I swear it!" he said, running as fast as he could. He entered the village, thinking this would be a great time to have Karin's abilities, and ran into someone, knocking them down, and stumbling himself. He remained on his feet and then felt something wrap around him and press lips against his. He saw hair... It was long, whitish blonde, and his eyes widened.

"SASUKE!" Came Sakura's hurt voice in the background.

Sasuke pushed Ino off him, just in time to see Sakura's eyes well up with tears and then her run off once more.

**.End Chapter 5.**

Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura and then grabbed onto her, refusing to let her go. "Sakura please... We need to talk, and badly, is there somewhere we can go, and just... talk? Just the two of us?" he asked, holding her small cold hands in his own.

"We really just need to straighten this all out." He said, pleadingly.

Sakura was upset, but she knew SAsuke well enough to know that he wasn't the cheating type. She kissed his cheek and walked off with him. They went to the bridge were Team seven used to meet, and then sat down in the grass beside it and he held her hand.

"Sakura..." he said, looking directly into her emerald eyes. "I... I love you, and.. I'm not leaving you alone..." He told her, pulling her closer to him to whisper in her ear.

"Do you remember when Kakashi asked us what we wanted to do with our lives? Our goals? Mine was to kill itachi, which I did, and now... What I want is to revive my clan, and I'm getting what I want. You and me. Together. We're reviving what Itachi destroyed. That's what I want... I mean, if it's happening, and it's life. I'm fine with it. We're together, and I love you, and I know you love me. We can raise a family, even if we are really young..." He said, smirking at her.

"And you know it as well as I do that we're the next generation of Sannin. We can do anything we want. Anything that comes to us, we're strong enough to handle." He smirked and then kissed her forehead, knowing he was comforting her. He hoped she'd forgive for what happened with Ino.

Sakura looked up at him. She was in shock. She had never expected him to say such a thing, and once again, Temari had been right. He had come to her, begging her for forgiveness, and she knew the desperate situation Ino was in with trying to get with Sasuke, but wasn't able to because she was with him. She smiled and then leaned up and kissed his warm lips. They were slightly cut up like he had been chewing on his lip.

He was worried about her... That made her feel good. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Thanks." She said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes thinking.

"But all the things you said to me... they're easier said then done..." She said nervously. What would her parents think? What would hi- Sakura had just realized that she wouldn't have to face Sasuke's parents. Which was an awesome thing, but at the same time she felt bad. Sasuke had no parents, so he didn't really have a father to show him how to be one.

Sakura had always know that Sasuke's parents were killed, but.. She was just a bit shocked that she was having his child and knew almost nothing about him. It made her uncomfortable.

Sasuke sighed and then kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it, I can take care of anything you need." he said, smirking at her. "Swear it."

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "What's my favorite color?" She asked, walking to test something.

"G-green why?" He asked, confused to what this was going to prove.

"What's my favorite food?" She asked another question.

"Red bean meatball sweet soup..." Sasuke answered, starting to get slightly annoyed with what she was doing. Did she think he didn't listen when he talked or something.

"When is my birthday?" She continued; ignoring his annoyed tone of voice.

"March 28th.." He answered without a second thought.

"What's my Ninja Registration Serial Number?"

Sasuke half groaned and half sighed, "012601... Now will you tell me why I'm answering all these questions please? I listen to you a lot. And I do listen. I love you, remember?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this about Ino or something? Because I know nothing about her besides the fact she's annoying..."

Sakura sighed. "SAsuke... my point is that you know more about me then I do about you. The only answer to any of those questions I know if you Nina Registration Serial Number..." She said, sighing.

"I want you to love me, to know me and for me to know you. I feel stupid not knowing anything about you, but you know it all about me..." She said, her eyes starting to get teary again.

_I hate these fucking mood swings..._ Sasuke thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura if you want to know more about me, all you have to do is ask... I just hate talking about myself..." He said, kissing her forehead and keeping her close to him, not letting his arms leave her.

Sakura smiled at him and then leaned back. "Good then. Let's start now." She said, kissing his cheek and taking his hand and walking off with him. His hand closed around her, holding it protectively.

"Ok.. Let's start. Ask me anything you want to know and I'll tell you." Sasuke said, walking off with her, back towards his own house, forgetting all about his mission, which he needed to report for in about 20 minutes.

—

Ino's eyes narrowed after Sasuke walked off. She put her best efforts into that kiss and he pushed her off and ran off after Sakura like she meant everything to him. She stood up after having fallen on the ground and then smirked. She saw Shikamaru with Temari and her surprisingly fell. Wasn't he removed from having to carter her around like she was some kind of princess?

—

Temari continued to walk off with Shikamaru towards where the semifinals of the chunnin exams took place. She was in a better mood then before. She felt good. Sasuke was talking to Sakura, Shikamaru wasn't mad at him, and was talking to her again, and most of the whole awkwardness had went away.

She smiled at Shikamaru as they walked into the battle arena and then put her hand against Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru looked down at her hand. He smirked and then blushed and took her hand into his. He looked forward and then down at her hand within his. He was wondering if she liked him, she had to right? She was holding his hand. He pulled her away from everyone else and then smiled at her and looked down at her. He had surprisingly grown a bit taller then her over the past few years, and he liked being taller then her finally. It made the attraction between the two better for him. He didn't want to be with a woman taller then him, it was just too troublesome.

—

Sakura leaned into Sasuke's chest and then smiled at him. She closed her eyes and then smiled to herself. They had talked about him for almost an hour, and she knew a lot about him now, even some of the darker things he didn't like talking about, like why he went to go to Orochimaru, who his team had been, how he had killed Itachi, etc.

Sasuke looked down at her and then wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura.. I told your father I'd bring you back. I think we should go back there now." he said, smirking slightly.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah my parent's have to be worried I was out all night, the probably think I was with you or something..." She said sighing.

"And we should tell them the truth about what happened, and what's going on." She said honestly, knowing her parents were going to find out sooner or later, and she'd really rather it be sooner so they could help her out. She didn't know what to do, so she needed someone who had been pregnant before and knew how to handle things.

Sasuke held Sakura's hand as they walked back to the Haruno estate. It was much smaller then the Uchiha Estate, but the two of them were close together, so it was a five minute walk. Sakura walked inside, taking of her shoes in the hallway with Sasuke and then the two of them walked inside together.

Sakura's father wrapped her arms around her, pushing Sasuke away. This made him mad... NO one had the right, regardless of who they were to separate Sakura and himself. He did nothing about ti however, not wanting to anger his father in law.

"Oh Sakura! I was so worried about you!" He said, kissing her cheek and then holding her hands. "What happened? Where were you?" Her father asked, pulling her closer to him. "Baby I was so worried about you."

Sakura smiled and hugged her father in return. She loved the attention she gave him. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I stayed at Temari-san's house, I needed a break is all. I'm better now... but Sasuke and I need to talk to you and mother." She said, sighing. "Please...?" She asked, wondering what she could do to tell them.

Sakura felt something warm take her hand and she looked at it's owner. Sasuke was never going to let her go, and most importantly, he wasn't going to let her do this alone. It was his child and he put it there. He needed the two of them to be together, and this baby needed it more than anything.

—

Naruto sighed. He had waited almost an hour longer then he was supposed to. He looked around and then ran off, looking for Sasuke. When Naruto went to the Uchiha estate and found that Sasuke wasn't there, he went to Sakura's house, knowing he had to be there or out with her some where. He knocked on the door, and Sakura's father was closer so he answered it.

"Hello Naruto." he said, smiling at him. He liked Naruto. He was strong, brave, perfect for Sakura, but... he was dating another girl, and Sakura was with SAsuke, but even so. He liked Naruto more, even if he was too hyperactive.

"I need to talk to Sasuke." Naruto said, seeing Sasuke's hair in the other room.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's father called into the house. "Naruto wants to talk to you!"

"My mission!" Sasuke said, running over to the door. "Naruto... I'm sorry I got side tracked and..." He pushed him outside and closed the door.

"Look Naruto this is really important... can you cover the mission alone for me, and then I swear I'll buy you all the Ramen you can eat for a month." He promised.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Awesome!" He said, taking Sasuke's hand and shaking it. "It's a deal, see you later Sasuke-kun!" he said, running off. "I'm going to be hungry when I get back!"

Sasuke smirked and walked back inside and over to Sakura and sat on the couch beside her. HE was going to lose all the Uchiha wealth buying Naruto Ramen, he could already see it now.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. The two of them were sitting on the love seat, across the table from Sakura's parents, and Sasuke felt suddenly uncomfortable. He didn't really know how to react around adults... After he lost his parents, he had forgotten how to address them, but thankfully, Sakura spoke first.

"Mom... Dad?" She stated. "Me and Sasuke... well... We love each other a real lot, and..." She stammered, not knowing what to say.

"And We know that we're going to be together forever so we..." Sakura had no idea what to say to them.

"What I'm trying to say is..." She said, biting her lip.

"Sakura's pregnant..." Sasuke said flatly, knowing Sakura would never be able to just come out with it.

The living room table flipped over and something pinned Sasuke against the wall, holding him pinned against it.

"You dirty son of a bitch..." Came Sakura's father's voice.

—

**A/n: **Hey Guys! I'm starting to get strained on ideas for this story...

I love it to death, but **give me some suggestions****! Comment me and give me some advice on what I should do!**

I want to know what _YOU _want to see and read about! Should Sasuke go on his mission? Should he get in trouble? What will happen to Naruto? What will Sakura's parent's have to say?


	7. Twisting the Bine

_**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**_

**Disclaimer: Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!**

**Chapter:** 7

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** Thanks everyone! You're making me happy with all the reviews and such. Please keep them coming, keep me happy and writing more chapters for ya!

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter 6**.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. The two of them were sitting on the love seat, across the table from Sakura's parents, and Sasuke felt suddenly uncomfortable. He didn't really know how to react around adults... After he lost his parents, he had forgotten how to address them, but thankfully, Sakura spoke first.

"Mom... Dad?" She stated. "Me and Sasuke... well... We love each other a real lot, and..." She stammered, not knowing what to say.

"And We know that we're going to be together forever so we..." Sakura had no idea what to say to them.

"What I'm trying to say is..." She said, biting her lip.

"Sakura's pregnant..." Sasuke said flatly, knowing Sakura would never be able to just come out with it.

The living room table flipped over and something pinned Sasuke against the wall, holding him pinned against it.

"You dirty son of a bitch..." Came Sakura's father's voice.

**.End Chapter 6.**

—

Sasuke was unsure of what he should do. He knew he couldn't attack Sakura's father. First of all, it would just cause more problems, make her parent's hate him, _and_ it would just make Sakura mad at him. So he was in a lose-lose situation. He was just going to have to take the beating he was about tog et like a man. He was ready for it. He had no problem with getting hit, he was strong and could deal with it. He was good with pain for the most part.

Sakura grabbed her father's arm when Sasuke didn't move. She had an idea why, but she wasn't too sure.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" She said, looking over at him.

"I'll be fine, Don't worry about it." Sasuke said, looking over at her using his eyes, not able to move his head because of the grip her father had around his throat.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and then grabbed her father's arm, feeling his muscle start to close around Sasuke's neck.

"Daddy..." She said, a bit afraid of him killing Sasuke. "Please... put Sasuke down." She pleaded, holding his arm, trying to pry the other one off without hurting Sasuke.

Sakura's strong father, pushed her back with one arm, whiel still holding Sasuke with the other. "Sakura! Do as I say and back off, let em kill him and then you can get an abortion when I'm done."

Sakura resisted the urge to smack him. "I'm not getting rid of my baby!" She yelled. "This is my responsibility and my problem, and if you don't want to help me then I can jsut go and live with Sasuke!"

Her father pushed her into the wall. "You're _not_ keeping this child Sakura! Especially his! He's a traitor and a murder!" he yelled, glaring at Sasuke once more. "And even worse, he took my daughter's innocence before either of you were at consenting age to even have sex!"

Sasuke held onto his arm so he could breath. "Look.. I'm not going to lie to you... It's my fault. I never should have had Sakura drink with me..." He said honestly.

"I... just.." He sighed. "I love her more than anything, and I can take care of this baby and so can she." he said, looking him dead in his emerald green eyes.

"Please.. You haven't even given me a chance."

"Because you don't deserve one!" He yelled.

"Look! I said I loved her, I came here to face you with her instead of abandoning her and making her do it alone! I've done everything I can to make her happy, I didn't leave her after we had sex! She means it all to me, and if you insist on getting rid of this baby I'll go to Oto and I'll bring her with me!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura's father seemed like he was in shock and squeezed Sasuke's neck harder. "Are you threatening me boy?" He asked, pulling him away from the wall then slamming him into it.

Sasuke resisted the urge to attack him and just hung limply in his arms. If this was anyone else he would have already killed them, and with the strength he had gained training with Orochimaru, he knew he could.

"Put. Me. Down..." Sasuke told him in a dark and warning tone, his eyes flashing a darker color. "Now..."

Sakura's father glared and then saw the look of death in Sasuke's eyes, but knew that SAsuke wouldn't attack him if he hadn't already. He punched him in the face, and when he went to do it again, SAsuke did something surprising - he blocked the second attack, hit the emerald eyed man's left arm which the right; forcing him to drop Sasuke.

Sasuke glared and landed on his feet, bent at the knees, to avoid getting grabbed again. Then turned around and appeared behind him and beside Sakura. He took her hands and raised them up to his neck were she started to heal the bruise that was forming on his neck.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bi more as he glared over at Sakura's father, but he continued to watch Sakura heal him as he sighed.

"My goal was never to hurt her. I love her..." Sasuke told her father as he stepped towards him.

"Make me go through any trial you want!" Sasuke told him, glaring slightly. "I love her, I'd die for her, I'd do anything for her, including take a so called 'beating' from you. I've been through worse. I killed the man who killed the third, how much stronger do you want me to get?" Sasuke questioned him.

Sakura's father opened his mouth but was unable to reply. He stared into Sasuke's charcoal eyes and then sighed and looked at his wife, who had remained silent the entire time.

She walked forward, putting a hand through her pink hair and then touched Sakura's shoulders.

"Hunny, abortion is a path you should consider and–"

Sasuke interrupted her, cutting her off mid sentence. "No... You're not getting rid of MY kid and this isn't your choice to make and Sakura and I have already made our choice. We're keeping the baby."

Sakura's parents started to gape at him. "If your parents–"

Sasuke stopped them, feeling a pain stab through his heart. "_My_ parents are dead, and they wouldn't be on your side if they were alive..." he said flatly, annoyed that Sakura's father dared to even bring them into this conversation.

"Yes but if they were alive you mean to tell me that they wouldn't have a problem with you having a kid at fifteen!?" Sakura's father yelled.

Sasuke stepped towards him, about to start throwing punches. "They wouldn't care what I do unless I didn't take responsibility for it! I'm with Sakura, I love her, and this is my baby and I'm taking care of it! If anything they'd be proud of me!"

Sakura's mother pulled back her husband and then smiled at Sasuke. "You're right..." She admitted reluctantly. She didn't want to tell him he was right, then he'd get a big head or something.

"But that doesn't mean you can do this... Taking care of a baby is... well... It's..." She rambled, lookign for a word to describe it.

"Nothing Sakura and I can't handle." Sasuke responded, taking the young girl's hand and holding it in his own. He smiled at her and then wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead and then sighed.

"I love you..." he muttered.

Sakura's mother seemed satisfied, but her father did not. He went to punch Sasuke for touching his daughter, but his wife stoppe dhim and pulled him otu of the room to talk to him privately.

—

Sasuke sat down with Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry.. I didn't meant o make you watch that." Sasuke told her, kissing her forehead.

"I really love you and didn't mean for you to be in the middle of that fight."

Sakura smiled at him. "It's no problem Sasuke, just... next time, try not to yell at him ok? He hates that." She said, smirking at him.

"I love you too." She said happily.

Sasuke laid down on the couch and then had her rest his head on her chest. "Sakura?" he asked. "Where do you want to live?" he asked. "We could live here with your parents or at the Uchiha estate, either way, I want to actually live with you." he said, smirking at her.

Sakura thought for a moment. "I want to live at the Uchiha estate with you." She said, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck. She laid down on top of him, resting her head on his chest, wondering what they should do. Should they live on their own? They _were_ having a kid, they should be on their own, but what if they needed help or something? So many questions once more came to Sakura's mind.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Hey Sakura?" he asked. "Are you hungry?" he questioned. He could cook; not well but enough to get him by.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled at him. "No, but thanks anyway."

"You need to eat more..." Sasuke told her, opening his onyx eyes to look into her emerald ones.

Sakura laughed and nodded, putting her head back down on hsi chest. "I know, I know." She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"And I will, I swear. Just, not right now ok?" She asked, kissing his lips lightly and then smiling at him.

—

Tsunade seemed furious. Five ANBU black ops had found naruto in the woods, having failed his mission and almost died. Sasuke was no where to be found, and her first thought was that it was an ambush, but after healing Naruto and threatening him, she discovered that Sasuke's hadn't turned traitor. He _turned down_ a mission. This shocked Tsunade. Sasuke was never known to do such a thing, but when Naruto mentioned he was with Sakura, Tsunade was enraged and send for both of them to come to her office.

—

Sakura woke up to someone shaking her. She looked up at her mother. "Mom?" She asked, seeing a worried look on her face.

"Lady Tsunade want to see you and Sasuke right now. She said it's very important." She said, looking at her seriously.

Sakura nodded and then shook Sasuke, seeing his dark eyes open and then feeling him sit up. She smiled at him and helped him up and then the two of them sleepily walked off to the Hokage tower.

Once they got there, Shizune let them in and then they walked up into Tsunade's office and sat down, waiting for her to walk in. About ten minutes later she entered with a limping Naruto by er side. She had him sit down and then folded her hands and looked over at Sasuke.

"You refused a mission?" She questioned, angrily. "And almost cost Naruto his life. And all for what?!" She screamed, losing her cool and standing up. "So you could spend the night with MY apprentice!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Orochimaru was right, you do have a temper." he said, smirking at her, trying to make her mad at him.

Tsunade grabbed him by the shirt and pulle dhim over to her desk. "SASUKE!" She screamed.

"You Little punk!" She yelled. "Do you even care that you almost cost Naruto his life?!"

Sasuke nodded. "I do, but I spent the night with Sakura because we were telling her parent's something important." he said, looking up at her.

"Oh!?" Tsunade yelled. "And What could be so important!?"

"Sakura's pregnant with my child." Sasuke answered, looking her straight in the face.

—

**A/n:** I want to thank everyone who gave me some advise, and I will get as many into the story line that I'm wondering about into the story at hand. Any others please, let me know or just PM me with the advise!

Thanks!


	8. Abuse Yine

**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Chapter:** 8

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:** Sorry guys. Took a few days off for school work and personal time. I was getting tired of doing nothing but writing, but now I have some motivation, and I'm ready to write more chapters!

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter 7**.

Once they got there, Shizune let them in and then they walked up into Tsunade's office and sat down, waiting for her to walk in. About ten minutes later she entered with a limping Naruto by er side. She had him sit down and then folded her hands and looked over at Sasuke.

"You refused a mission?" She questioned, angrily. "And almost cost Naruto his life. And all for what?!" She screamed, losing her cool and standing up. "So you could spend the night with MY apprentice!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Orochimaru was right, you do have a temper." he said, smirking at her, trying to make her mad at him.

Tsunade grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over to her desk. "SASUKE!" She screamed.

"You Little punk!" She yelled. "Do you even care that you almost cost Naruto his life?!"

Sasuke nodded. "I do, but I spent the night with Sakura because we were telling her parent's something important." he said, looking up at her.

"Oh!?" Tsunade yelled. "And What could be so important!?"

"Sakura's pregnant with my child." Sasuke answered, looking her straight in the face.

**.End Chapter 7.**

—

Naruto's eyes shot open and then stared at Sasuke. Sakura was _pregnant_!? What the hell, he almost just got back, and she was already having his kid? They were 15, all of them, they had no means to raise a baby. Well... actually, Sasuke had the entire Uchiha family fortune left to him, and because he was parentless, like Naruto, they got money to survive from the village.

Tsunade reached over her desk and grabbed Sasuke so fast, he didn't even realize what had happened. Tsunade put her face right into Sasuke's and her cold voice came form her gritted teeth.

"Sakura's what with who's now?" She asked, clearly not making much sense from the anger she was feeling. She in all honesty wanted to kill Sasuke at that very moment.

Sasuke gulped slightly. "Sakura's going to have my child..." he rephrased. "Unless I'm speaking some other language besides Japanese there's no reason you shouldn't understand me... Do you want me to say it in Chinese?" he said, rasing a raven colored eyebrow.

Tsunade pulled him over the desk. "You had sex with my apprentice?" She questioned, her voice still dark and threatening.

"Last time I checked that's how a woman got pregnant." Sasuke said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called, grabbing his arm. "Stop that!"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes we had sex, but we were..." He looked at Sakura. "You know what, we just had sex..." He said, dully, not wanting to admit that they had been drinking. They were still under aged, but in Oto everything was different. He had went out drinking with team Hebi and all of Orochimaru's other subordinates all the time. It wasn't illegal there, all you needed was a fake I.D., which you could get for next to nothing. Sasuke didn't drink a lot, but he didn't mind having a beer or going out with his friends when he lived there every now and then, but Konoha, as he knew it, was far different.

He sighed as Tsunade pulled him over her desk and continued to hold him by the collar of his white shirt, his chest even more viable now then before. She was fighting back words, and trying to come up with a way to speak to him without swearing incessantly.

"Sasuke..." She said angrily. "You need to realize that I could throw you out of the village for something like this..."

"Don't bullshit me." Sasuke smirking ever so slightly. "You may be hokage, but after all the trouble you went through to get me back here, all the ninja you lost and all the ones injured? You would never just throw me out. I'm the last Uchiha remember?" He asked.

"Besides, Sakura would never speak to you again." Sasuke added in a cocky tone. He knew it was true. Tsunade would never punish Sakura in such a way, and with Chouji, Neji, Kiba and Naruto almost dying against the sound five a few years before to get him back, there was no way she would have wasted all that time, energy, and manpower for him if they didn't need him.

Tsunade opened her mouth, but said nothing. She couldn't think of what to say at first. She wanted to punch the smart mouthed little punk, but she had no idea what to say to him exactly. She smiled suddenly.

"I can stop you from seeing your child." She said mimicking his cocky tone.

"I killed one Sannin, want to make it two?" Sasuke questioned darkly. "Because I have no problem killing two out of the three most powerful ninja, it will just prove that Team Seven is the next generation of Sannin."

Tsunade punched him this time, making his head jerk to the side. "That I can have you killed for..." She said darkly. "Threatening the Hokage's life?!" She asked.

Sasuke wiped the blood off of his face. "And Sakura still hits harder then you do." He said, recalling the fight he got into with her before he came back when he was still on team Hebi. The images flashed through his head of her destroying the ground around him, hitting him wherever she could to get him down in order to drag him back to Konoha because he refused to return willfully. He smirked at Tsuande.

"You are just like how Orochimaru described you." He said, pulling away from her gasp. "You better get used to it, because I'm going to be here for a long time, and all of it I'll be with Sakura. Tough shit, get used to it, accept it, live with it, don't. I don't really care, but don't fuck with me... Just like I told her dad, I'm not running off on her and I'm owning up to what I did."

Tsuande seemed impressed with him. She smiled. "I knew you were nothing like Orochimaru." She said, ruffling Sasuke's long raven hair. "I'm proud of you." She said as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto walked forward and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders. He sighed and looked at the floor, then back up at him.

"Sasuke..." He said a bit gloomy. "I..." He smiled weakly. "I guess the best guy did get Sakura after all huh?"

Sasuke felt his heart fall slightly. He had always known how much Naruto loved Sakura, but he was always involved with his emotional shit to give a damn about either of them, at least when their lives weren't in danger. He sighed.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, a bit unsure. "Look I know you liked her, but fate has a different girl for you." He said, smirking. "And she's right in front of you."

Naruto looked around Sasuke. "Really who?"

"Hinata..." Sasuke said sighing. "She's always lied you... You haven't noticed?" he asked, flatly, for some reason not surprised at all.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "OH!" He said, it finally dawning on him why Hinata was so shy and why she always blushed and stuttered around him.

"That means she likes me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke almost punched him. "You're a dumb ass... Yes!" He said, pushing him out the door. "Now go talk to her!"

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and kissed his cheek. "I love you SAsuke... And I'm so proud of you." She said, looking up at her onyx eyed boyfriend.

Sasuke smirked. "I know you are. And I'll always take care of you." He said, smirking. "Are you hungry?" He asked, taking her hand and walking off.

Sakura nodded. "A little bit."

Sasuke smirked and walked off with her. "Come on." He said, kissing her forehead. "You and I need to get something to eat before we pass out." He said, pulling her small hand into his and closing his fingers around it.

"I love you."

Sakura looked at him. She knew that 'I love you' wasn't a phrase she was going to hear very often from him, so she was cherishing the moment.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke walked through the village, getting a lot of stares from almost everyone in the village. Almost no one knew she was pregnant, but _everyone_ knew they were together, and it was just a matter of time before all the rumors about him wanting her only for sex started. He sighed and pulled her closer to him.

He kissed her temple and then whispered in her ear. "I love you Sakura, don't let anyone make you think differently."

Sakura looked up at him. He had just said that three word sentence she had been waiting her whole life to hear, twice in five minutes. She smiled and nodded.

"I know about the rumors Sasuke." She said, sighing. "I knew that a lot would come with you, and I promise, I will believe you over everyone else."

—

Ino sighed. She was still in bed. It's not that she was that upset that she had fallen into a depression, but it was _that_ time of the month for her, and even though she didn't want to just you know, get up and run out the door, she did realize she had to get up and work a bit that day in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It was her turn to start working around one or so, and it was almost noon.

She got up and walked over to her mirror and looked at her reflection. What did Sakura have that she didn't? Ino was thinner, blonde, prettier, sexier, and Ino was sure she could give a better performance in bed then Sakura could. Why had Sasuke-kun chosen Sakura over her? Why?! Ino was _so_ much better then Sakura and she knew it. She groaned and walked into the bathroom and then took a warm shower. Ino blow dried her hair, brushed it, and then put it up in a high ponytail like she usually did. The ends curled a bit and she sighed and walked out of the house and got to the flower shop about five minutes before her shift started, punched in, and then put on the yellow apron that she wore so she wouldn't ruin her cloths.

She heard the door ring and saw Chouji walk in with a bag of chips. She smiled. She didn't mind Chouji so much anymore. Now granted, she had no idea he still harbored the secret of his flaming crush on her that only Shikamaru knew of, but still. Ino walked over to him and sighed.

"Hey Chouji." She said, smiling welcoming. "Did you hear about Sakura and Sasuke?" She asked.

Chouji nodded. "Shikamaru told me, and he heard from Temari." He answered.

"I hate that woman!" Ino yelled. "She pissed me off _so much_! Really Chouji you have no idea how much trouble Temari is causing here, she's turning Shikamaru against us!"

"Really becuase I heard that you turned Shikamaru's family against Temari." he said. "Shikaku told my dad about what you did and then your dad." Chouji further explained.

"Temari isn't pregnant." He said, seeing the expression on her face.

"Then why did she buy the pregnancy test?!" Ino demanded. "She had to of at least thought she was! Otherwise she wouldn't have bought it!"

Chouji sighed. "Dunno, why don't you ask Temari or Shikamaru that question. If they are together, then I think you should be happy Shikamaru found someone who can put up with his attitude and laziness. Be happy about it, Ino."

"Temari's too old for him!" Ino objected.

"Yeah and?" He asked. "Sakura's older than Sasuke and they're together."

"Yeah but Sakura's five months, not three years!" Ino further fought. "Whatever, if Shikamaru wants to ruin his life on something stupid like that then let him, I don't care at all. Let him be whatever it is she wants and ruin his life with it, I don't even care anymore."

Chouji backed away. "Well I just wanted to tell you that, I know you hate people bothering you when you work. So we'll finish this conversation later ok?" he asked, admiring her beauty one last time before he walked off.

Ino sighed and leaned her head on her hand from behind the counter. She thought for a few moments and her eyes widened. She just realized something. When Temari said she bought the pregnancy test she could have been telling the truth.. Sakura and Sasuke had...

"No..."

—

**A/n:** Yatta! A new chapter. I hope you like this one and I have an awesome idea for the upcoming chapters, sure this one is a bit boring, but keep reading because even Sasuke-kun has plans for the next few chapters.


	9. Effects of Sugar and Wine

**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Chapter:** 9

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON!**_

**A/N:** Omfg! I love this story so much SO interesting! I hope you guys think it's interesting too, remember to review, they motivate me to update faster!

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter 8**.

Sasuke walked through the village, getting a lot of stares from almost everyone in the village. Almost no one knew she was pregnant, but _everyone_ knew they were together, and it was just a matter of time before all the rumors about him wanting her only for sex started. He sighed and pulled her closer to him.

He kissed her temple and then whispered in her ear. "I love you Sakura, don't let anyone make you think differently."

Sakura looked up at him. He had just said that three word sentence she had been waiting her whole life to hear, twice in five minutes. She smiled and nodded.

"I know about the rumors Sasuke." She said, sighing. "I knew that a lot would come with you, and I promise, I will believe you over everyone else."

—

Chouji backed away. "Well I just wanted to tell you that, I know you hate people bothering you when you work. So we'll finish this conversation later ok?" he asked, admiring her beauty one last time before he walked off.

Ino sighed and leaned her head on her hand from behind the counter. She thought for a few moments and her eyes widened. She just realized something. When Temari said she bought the pregnancy test she could have been telling the truth.. Sakura and Sasuke had...

"No..."

**.End Chapter 8.**

—

Sasuke heard sighed. Sakura was now sleeping at his house, and she had went home to get some of her stuff, and to take a shower to bring to his house to spend a few days away from her parents. She was already pregnant, so it's not as if they would do anything together, even if they were given the chance. Sasuke groaned slightly. He was tired. He just wanted Sakura to come back so he could sleep. He walked downstairs and then looked at the door. They had eaten lunch, but they didn't eat dinner yet, so he grabbed the phone and ordered something. He knew what Sakura liked, so he ordered up some Chinese food, knowing that she should be eating more and then laid down on the couch.

He closed his eyes, and tried to stay awake, waiting for SAkura to come back. He drifted off into his subconscious and he heard a moan, a bit intrigued, he continued to doze off as he heard Sakura cry out his name in a slur.

Have you ever heard about when you remember things when your half asleep? Sasuke had read about it online once, and he knew that he was probably remembering something that happened a while back; like that night a few months ago?

He kept his eyes closed and continued to drift off, trying to get to the bottom of what had happened between himself and Sakura.

—

Sakura was running around her room trying to find something that she could wear over Sasuke's house. Most of her cloths needed to be washed, so she was a bit unsure of what to wear around him. It was getting cold, and was around mid-November. Sakura bit her lip lightly. She didn't want to dress to warm around Sasuke, but she didn't want to dress to revealing around him.

She sighed and then walked around her room, starting to pack the things she knew she'd need, bra panties, a set of cloths for the next day, a towel for when she was going to take a shower at his house, something she was going to have to get used to. She wasn't sure were they were living yet, but she wanted to be an Uchiha, and they lived in the Uchiha estate. And she knew that her bed was too small to sleep two people.

She looked up at the sky and then heard something at her window. It opened and she saw Temari.

She smirked. "I want to know how things went with Uchiha." She said, looking over at her and closing the window behind her once she got into the room.

"There are doors." Sakura told her laughing.

Temari laughed as well. "What fun are doors?" She asked.

Sakura sat down on her bed and sighed. "He promised to take care of the baby with me." She said, smiling slightly.

"Anything else?" Temari asked, pleased that Sasuke was being a man about this. She sat down on the bed beside Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, something's bothering you." She asked, taking her hand. "It's ok I won't tell anyone..."

Sakura sighed. "I don't want anyone to know about the baby..." She said, looking over at her. "If anyone else finds out then it will be like... Like..." She said, biting her lip.

Temari sighed. "Like?"

"They'll think I'm a whore or something like that!" Sakura confessed. She needed a friend at the moment, and she knew she couldn't tell Ino. She needed to tell someone who she knew wouldn't tell anyone else, and Temari had helped her once before, she had ne reason to doubt her, right?

Temari sighed. She didn't really know what to say in response to that. She had absolutely no idea what-so-ever. She smiled at her and then moved some of her pink bangs from her face.

"Look SAkura, you need to learn to just disregard what other people think about you and just learn not to care about any of it, because if you let it get to you, you'll never be able to leave the house. If I worried about what people thought of me, I would never be able to show my face in this village because everyone still thinks I'm a traitor." She said, rubbing her back.

"You're having a baby with the man you love: there's no shame in that." She said, looking out the window at the leaves blowing around.

"Sure some people might frown down on the fact you're younger then most people who have already started a family, but at the same time, you know that SAsuke loves you and will protect you. Anyone questions that, you just do what Tsunade-sama taught you right to their face, ok?" Temari asked, smiling at her.

Sakura smiled back. She, for some reason, thought that Temari was quite comforting, even if she didn't know what to say, she could think of something in a matter of seconds, and it succeeded in making you feel better. She hugged her and then stood up.

"Thank you, Temari." She said, smiling at her. "Now umm.. What should I wear to Sasuke's house? I'm sleeping there."

Temari said nothing and raised a thin blonde eyebrow.

Sakura knew that look on her face and paled. "You.. Don't think that's a good idea do you?" She asked.

"I know you're pregnant and won't do anything with him again, I just think it's a bad idea if you don't want anyone to know about the baby just yet. Because then everyone will know you're sleeping with him if you spend the night there.

"Oh..." Sakura said, looking down at the floor. "But he and I just want to get a hang of being together, now that, you know, we're going to be living together... That's all that's going on."

Temari stood up and walked over to her, resting her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't let me get in your way SAkura. I know you love him, I could see that in the chunnin exams, just be careful ok? I don't want you to get the same treatment I do in this village." She told her as she walked over to the window.

"Oh, and by the way..." Temari added. "See the outfit you have on the bed, the tank top with pants? The cherry ones? Wear those. He'll like it, but you can't see too much. It will drive him crazy." Temari advised opening the window and jumping out of it, disappearing into the darkness.

—

Sasuke was still laying on the couch, and he was quite into the dream he was having. A smug smile was on his face as his subconscious finally revealed to him, after almost a month what had happened between the two of them.

—

((Anything in _italics_ is LEMON, if you don't like it, don't read it, you won't miss anything but background on what happened. You have been warned.))

_Sakura started laughing as she took a sip from the bottle of wine, sure, they had gone through two bottles, and were now using beer, now that she had just finished off the last ounce of white wine, but she was having fun and so was Sasuke. He had gotten strawberries and sugar to help her drink down the wine and wash the taste from her mouth, but now, they were both so drunk, none of that mattered anymore._

_Sasuke started to laugh as well, and was cracking up to the extent that Sakura was. He smirked and then moved over to where she was sitting and bent down in front of her. She was so beautiful when he was drunk. So irresistibly beautiful. So elegant, in his eyes, despite the fact she was falling all over herself and so drunk she didn't know what she was doing._

_He wrapped an arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder, pulling the wine bottle away from her and then letting it fall to the floor beside him. They were both sitting down so it didn't break. He leaned down and kissed her neck, running his hands down her waist. He smirked and reached the top of her pant-line and stopped._

_She smiled up at him, a dark crimson drunk blush across her cheeks; her emerald eyes focused into his onyx ones and she leaned up, hesitating for a moment. She closed her eyes and then forced her lips against his, kissing him as hard as she could. _

_He saw that as his cue and he ran his hand up her waist, reaching her neck he pulled down the zipper of her shirt and pushed her down onto the floor, kissing her soft lips harder. He was just as drunk as she, perhaps more so because he had a greater tolerance for alcohol, but that didn't stop his words from spewing from his mouth._

"_I love you, Sakura."_

"_I love you too, Sasuke-kun..." She muttered back in a slur as he moved down to kiss her neck._

_Sasuke started to kiss at her neck and down her chest, unclipping her bra with ease and then throwing it across the room, disregarded and unneeded._ _He ran his hands down her back and pulled one of her breasts into his mouth and started to suck at it, pulling it into his mouth more and more. _

_Sakura moaned and ran her thing hands through his midnight hair. His lips felt so good against her bare skin, her hands went down his back and pulled off his shirt, stopping him from what he had been doing to her chest. He went back to his work, putting his fingers in the sugar bowl and rubbing it down her waist. He slid down, licking the sugar from her body and continuing at add more. _

_He ran his hands over the table and found the strawberries. All the leaves had already been removed and he smiled at her._ _He ran the strawberry down her waist, leaving the red juice on her. He started to lick that off with the sugar as she ate the strawberry from his hands. Seeds and sugar grains sticking to her sweating body as her hips started to push into his._

_She reached down, pulling off his pants, as eh pulled off her skirt and shorts_. _He smirked at her and then ran his hands down her butt and cupped it, pushing her down onto the bed, kissing her neck and collar bone._

"_Sakura.." He muttered, as if asking permission to take her innocence._

_Drunk as she was, she seemed to understand and nodded as she threw her head back, moving her hair from her shoulders. _

_Sasuke smirked to himself and pushed himself within her, feeling a membrane be torn in the process of him doing so. Sakura cried out slightly, but he didn't stop. He started push inside her harder, faster, and with a great deal of pleasure for the two of them._

_Sakura groaned more and started to move her hips up into his form her position underneath him. She pushed up as hard as she could for a drunken underage teenager. She groaned more as she felt Sasuke muttered something incoherent to her. She smiled and continued to stroke his hair, getting her fingers tangled in his raven colored locks. _

_Sasuke pushed down with all his might, feeling his own seed build up inside of his body, he was on the verge of releasing it all within her. As much as he possibly could. He kissed her lips hard and pushed his waist into hers, transferring the wet and sticky strawberry liquid to his body, along with the grains of sugar. _

"_Oh Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, arching her back up towards him. "SAsuke!" She cried out once more. _

—

Sasuke was awoken quickly from his day dream, looking around, hearing another knock on the door. He got up and walked over to the door, and opening it.

"Took you long enough.." He told her with a sigh.

His eyes widened when he felt a tight embrace. His eyes widened slightly and he wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I just like holding you." Sakura answered, closing her eyes and then smiling up at him.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too." he said, kissing her lips tenderly, having to bend down to do so.

He smirked at her and then ran his hand down her cheek and looked up at the clock. It was well passed ten p.m. He wrapped an arm around her and then smirked and looked over at Sakura.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand and pulling her off. "I ordered food, it's here if your hungry." he said, leading her into the kitchen and then smirking at her. Candles were lit everywhere and he smirked.

"You like?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"No... I love it." She said, closing her eyes and hugging him. "You're so romantic!" She said, laughing at him.

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah I know." he said, sitting down across from her. He had already turned the heat up because he had been cold before he laid down, and it was a toasty 70 degrees in the house. He picked up some food on his plate and watched her take almost double what he did. He smirked slightly. He realized something at that moment.

She was going to have a baby. For real. It wasn't a joke, it wasn't s scheme, it was for real. It was life. He had never doubted her, but he never fully realized what pregnant meant. Something was inside her, and not only that, but this something was going to grow older, wiser, and biggest within her, come out and be a person...

That thing, was going to be his child. _His_ child. He smirked to himself and started to eat. He was slightly worried, unsure of what to do exactly, but.. At the same time; he wanted to know what the future would bring.

He killed Orochimaru and now? What was he looking forward to? Reviving his clan perhaps? That's what he needed to do, and badly. He needed more Uchiha's, and this child was going to be the first of many generations of Uchiha's that were coming in the next 1000 years.

He looked over at her to see her eating normally, he knew she was hungry, but he smirked at the table across from her.

"Did you eat today?" HE asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I had too much to do." She said, shrugging.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said flatly. He was annoyed by that comment. "You're going to have an unhealthy baby if you..."

She stopped him. "Sasuke I'm a medical ninja, I know about the risks, probably more then you, I know what I'm doing, and I'll start eating I promise." She said, blowing him a light kiss to the forehead.

Sasuke smirked at her and then caught the kiss she blew him. He laughed with her and continued eating.

"What are we going to do about money...?" She asked, suddenly. She knew babies costed a lot.

Sasuke laughed. "Sakura..." he said, "I'm from the richest clan in Konoha, I inherited everything that was left of the Uchiha fortune, I think we need to worry about being 16 when the baby comes." he said, smirking at her.

Sakura smiled. "I had forgotten about that..." She said, sighing. "I think I need to quit my job at the hospital."

"You don't have to quit, just go on maturity leave. You're the Hokage's apprentice, you can't just up and quit, they need you and you know it."

Sakura's smile widened. "I love how you seem to know everything about me."

"I do know everything about you." He told her in a cocky tone.

"And I know a lot about you." She remarked in a cockier tone.

"Yeah you do." Sasuke said going back t eating, starting to think. "I need to think." he said, finishing his food and walking upstairs, and then going to bed.

"When you're done come to my room!" He called down to her.

Sakura finished eating and then walked upstairs with him and laid down closing her eyes.

—

Ino leaned against the wall of the village. There was a note on her locker to meet someone at the village gates in the hospital when she had finished her shift, telling her to come to this place at midnight. She was here, where the hell were they. They had ten minutes before she was leaving.

"Are you alone, un?" Came a dark voice form behind her, wrapped in a dark cloak.

"Do you see anyone else?" Ino asked turning to face him. "Yes I'm alone."

"I need your help, hm."

"And what do I get out of it?" Ino questioned, arching a thin blonde brow.

"You get me Haruno Sakura, and I will get you Uchiha Sasuke, un." he said, Sasuke's name rolling off his tongue as if it was vomit.

—

**A/n:** O.O! Interesting... what's happening now? You can blame the late chapter on Lina-chan. I blackmailed her into updating her own fan fic, by refusing to update my own. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! I love it more then anything, I added in some drama, YAY! This fan fic really needed something beside the pregnancy drama, but this one is pretty basic and don't worry, our mystery man doesn't WANT Sakura for lovin' he wants her for something else.


	10. Sasuke's Whine

**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Chapter:** 10

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:**

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter 9**.

Sasuke heard sighed. Sakura was now sleeping at his house, and she had went home to get some of her stuff, and to take a shower to bring to his house to spend a few days away from her parents. She was already pregnant, so it's not as if they would do anything together, even if they were given the chance. Sasuke groaned slightly. He was tired. He just wanted Sakura to come back so he could sleep. He walked downstairs and then looked at the door. They had eaten lunch, but they didn't eat dinner yet, so he grabbed the phone and ordered something. He knew what Sakura liked, so he ordered up some Chinese food, knowing that she should be eating more and then laid down on the couch.

He closed his eyes, and tried to stay awake, waiting for SAkura to come back. He drifted off into his subconscious and he heard a moan, a bit intrigued, he continued to doze off as he heard Sakura cry out his name in a slur.

Have you ever heard about when you remember things when your half asleep? Sasuke had read about it online once, and he knew that he was probably remembering something that happened a while back; like that night a few months ago?

He kept his eyes closed and continued to drift off, trying to get to the bottom of what had happened between himself and Sakura.

—

"What are we going to do about money...?" She asked, suddenly. She knew babies costed a lot.

Sasuke laughed. "Sakura..." he said, "I'm from the richest clan in Konoha, I inherited everything that was left of the Uchiha fortune, I think we need to worry about being 16 when the baby comes." he said, smirking at her.

Sakura smiled. "I had forgotten about that..." She said, sighing. "I think I need to quit my job at the hospital."

"You don't have to quit, just go on maturity leave. You're the Hokage's apprentice, you can't just up and quit, they need you and you know it."

Sakura's smile widened. "I love how you seem to know everything about me."

"I do know everything about you." He told her in a cocky tone.

"And I know a lot about you." She remarked in a cockier tone.

"Yeah you do." Sasuke said going back t eating, starting to think. "I need to think." he said, finishing his food and walking upstairs, and then going to bed.

"When you're done come to my room!" He called down to her.

Sakura finished eating and then walked upstairs with him and laid down closing her eyes.

—

Ino leaned against the wall of the village. There was a note on her locker to meet someone at the village gates in the hospital when she had finished her shift, telling her to come to this place at midnight. She was here, where the hell were they. They had ten minutes before she was leaving.

"Are you alone, un?" Came a dark voice form behind her, wrapped in a dark cloak.

"Do you see anyone else?" Ino asked turning to face him. "Yes I'm alone."

"I need your help, hm."

"And what do I get out of it?" Ino questioned, arching a thin blonde brow.

"You get me Haruno Sakura, and I will get you Uchiha Sasuke, un." he said, Sasuke's name rolling off his tongue as if it was vomit.

**.End Chapter 9.**

—

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. She smiled and looked down at Sasuke and smiled at him. She kissed his forehead and then rested her head on his chest and just laid there with him. She waited for about ten minutes in silence before silently sliding out of the bed and going into the bathroom that was connected to their new room. It was really dusty in there, but Sakura figured she could have Sasuke help her clean the whole house later, seeing as it was pretty obvious that he didn't know how.

She could fix that easily. Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks? Sakura laughed at the thought as she went into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet , feeling sick suddenly. She started to cough and then vomited into the toilet, not much to throw up, just some water she had gotten during the night and some flem. She coughed and continue to try to throw up even though she had nothing in her stomach.

_Stupid pregnancy_! She thought, cursing herself, but then was startled when something ran it's hands through her hair and pulled it out of her face.

"Morning sickness?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah..." Sakura said, smiling at him. "Sasuke... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, and–"

"Forget it." Sasuke said, stopping her and then kissing her cheek. "Clean up ok?" He asked, standing up now that she had stopped throwing up.

Sakura looked over at him. He seemed... different today. Like he was mad about something? She flushed the toilet, and wiped up, throwing the napkins in the trash and then walked over to him.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked, washing her hands in the kitchen sink and started to gather everything to make a western omelette. She looked over at him as he picked up a tomato and took a bite out of it.

"Nothing's wrong..." He said rather coldly. "I'm just not in a good mood today Is all..." He said, walking passed her. He loved her, but confiding in her wasn't something he really wanted to do. He wasn't ready to talk about his problems yet. He was only 15, a kid was on the way, and now he had to take care of Sakura too? It all just came so fast that he.. He didn't know what to do. Not to mention the day it was.

Sakura sighed and kept cooking, watching him as he turned on the television and started to watch it absent mindedly, not really even paying attention to it. She sighed and kept cooking. What was wrong with him? She wondered as the chopped up the onions and peppers. She stopped paying attention to her actions and got lost in her thoughts. She cut more food and then cried out in pain.

"What happened!?" Sasuke asked running into the room, his sword drawn.

Sakura placed her right index finger into her mouth and started to suck on it. "Nothing, I just cut myself..." She said, smiling at him as the red liquid started to drip down her lips.

"Stop that!" He yelled. "You're doing it on purpose! But a bandage on it and just leave me alone!" He half screamed walking from the room, putting his sword away.

Sakura stared after him. She ran after him and grabbed his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She demanded, pulling him over to her.

"You're never like this, Sasuke talk to me, what's wrong with you?" She asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Please..." She begged, closing her eyes. "I love you, talk to me..."

Sasuke looked down at her and then shook his head. One arm wrapped around her and held her close. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her. What could he tell her? Certainly not the truth.

"It's nothing." He told her, shaking his head, his raven locks falling all over his face and eyes.

"Don't lie to me Uchiha!" She said, looking up at him and seeing an emotion cross his face. Wait... An emotion? Love?! Happiness?!

No.. This one was quite different from any emotion she had ever seen him express. It was... pain...

"Sasuke?" She asked, stroking his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, running her hand over his cheek and then over to the back of his neck and holding it in place as their foreheads rested against one another.

—

**.Flashback.**

It was dark in the Uchiha town. Too dark... It wasn't time to sleep yet, that much he knew for sure. He entered the house and then walked into the den and looked around. Nothing.. No one was there.

Seven year old Uchiha Sasuke heard a noise when he entered that den area and he ran down the hall towards the sound, trying to find the location of it. He stopped suddenly, not being able to move as he got to the door of his parent's room.

His eyes widened and he suddenly felt quite fearful. "Someone's in there..." he said to himself, blinking once or twice. His legs began to shake and his entire body went numb. He felt his heart drop into his stomach and begin to churn with it, as they started to push one another around. His eyes burned. Where were his parents?

His mouth was wide open as he panted. He was so afraid, a single bead of sweat rolled down his cheek and dripped onto the floor. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to force his fragile and small unmoving body to go forward.

"Move!" He thought to himself loudly. "Move! **Move!**" He put his hands onto the handle of the door and then slowly it eerily creaked open.

"Mother, Father!" He said, as he entered the room, the doors closing behind him the same way they had opened, as if to trap him in the room.

His eyes grew wide as the bodies of his mother and father came into view. They were right at his feet, his father laying almost directly on top of his mother, blood all around them. From the shadows foot steps sounded and slowly a man walked forward, a sword on his back, dressed in full ANBU clothing, his face tilted off to the side. His face suddenly looked forward and the pale blue moon light reflected off his face as Sasuke backed away out of fear.

Red eyes shown through, revealing the second stage of Sharingan. A konoha headband shining brightly on his forehead.

"Nii-san!" Small Sasuke yelled to the man before him, confused and unaware of what had just happened. He was too young to comprehend death.

He thought his brother could fix what had just happened to their parents. "Brother... Mother and father are..." Sasuke began to shake his head, his heart rising from his stomach; giving him more courage.

"Why?" He asked, on the verge of tears. "How!?" He questioned, knowing the strength of his father and mother.

"Who did this to-!" He was cut off as a shuriken flew passed him and landed in the door not too far behind him. Sasuke's eyes grew wider as blood splurged from his arm and he bent down sideways to stop the blood from coming out. He hadn't even seen him throw it; he was so fast...

"Brother, what are-?"

Sasuke stared at Itachi with the upmost fear. What was going on!? What had happened to their parents, why wasn't Itachi scared and more importantly, who had just thrown that shuriken at him?

"What are you doing, brother?"

Itachi finally spoke. "Foolish little brother..."

**.End Flashback.**

—

Sasuke has never forgotten that day. He remembered it; it was the whole source of his life, of his reason for living. To kill the man who destroyed everyone he knew and loved. His family. His former family.

Sasuke looked at the calendar. There was a red slash through this day, marking the nine year anniversary of the day the Uchiha clan had been destroyed. Sasuke hated his day. He woke up and it was bad, he hated it more than anything, it was always the worst day of his life, the day that changed him. It was the only day he would skip training and put off all of his responsibilities, just because of his anger and hatred that he had not yet done. He had not yet killed his brother. He had not gotten his revenge for what had happened so many years before. He didn't want Mangekyo Sharingan, not at the price it would cost it; his best friend, Naruto.

—

Ino had been knocked out after the man told her what he wanted. She woke up in her bed, wondering if ti was just a dream. She sat up and a clay rose, painted green and red fell off her lap, a note tied around her. Her eyes grew wide. She pulled the note off and started to read it. It had the same habit as when the man had spoken to her.

_Ino,_

_I need your help, hn. I need you to help me get Sakura. I don't want her for pleasure. I want her for another more important reason, un. You have no reason to trust me and I know this, un. However, I will help you gain something you want more than your own life, you're wonderful Sasuke. I don't know what you see in him, but whatever, un. Should you except this offer and I have a feeling you will; place this note on top of your roof before midnight writing me a response, un. _

_-Someone just trying to help._

Ino closed the note. She was confused. Who was this guy exactly?Why did he want to help her? She wanted to meet him, talk to him before she agreed. She sighed and then got up. It was still morning. She smiled and then heard her phone ring. She leaned over the bed and then picked up her baby blue cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked, smiling slightly. "Sasuke-kun!" She said happily. "Hey! What's up...?" She asked.

"Oh.." She said, her face falling as she heard Sasuke's response of, "Not much."

"Can you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked her through the phone.

Ino's face blushed and she nodded, despite the fact he couldn't hear her. "Yes Sasuke-kun! I'll do anything for you!" She said triumphantly, forgetting about what had happened between him and Sakura.

"I need you to take Sakura out for a while... I need time to clear my head and think things over for a while."

Ino sighed but nodded. They were best friends, they had reconnected once Sasuke had left, and she didn't want to ruin it now that he was back and all. She smiled and then looked up at the ceiling and then out her window at the beautiful sunny day.

"Ok Sasuke, I'll take her out for the day." She told him smiling slightly.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks Ino, I owe you one. Come get her for me?"

"Right." Ino said, smirking. "Where though? Her house right?"

"No." Sasuke responded. "Mine." And with that he hung up.

Ino's mouth dropped as she remembered what she had heard and what she had earlier figured out. But Sakura wasn't like that! She was the married before sex type, and Ino knew it. She was really conservative and shy-like. She'd never be able to get it on with Sasuke. She was too babyish.

She smiled suddenly and walked off. Sasuke was probably just sick of her and Temari was just being a witch, right? She got dressed and walked off, forgetting all about the note and the flower and leaving it on her bed absentmindedly.

Ino walked over towards Sasuke's house which was a ways from her own. She was in a really good mood now. Sasuke wanted her! She saw someone walk out of her flower shop and get in her way. It was Chouji.

"Good morning Chouji." She said, smiling at him.

"Hey Ino." he said, taking her arm. For once he didn't have a snack in his hand. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see Sasuke. He wants me to take out Sakura for a while. Why?" She asked, raising a delicate blonde brow

"You should stay away from Sasuke..." CHouji warned her.

"What? Why? Chouji are you ok?" She asked, putting her hand on his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever."

Chouji blushed when she leaned towards him. "I-Ino... I shouldn't be telling you this, but Shikamaru told me this morning." he said, leaning towards her, and putting his face close to her ear. She smelled so good; just like a sweet wisteria perfume.

"Sasuke got Sakura pregnant."

Ino fainted. Sure, she knew that, but... She wasn't expecting it.

Chouji's eyes widened and then he caught her and looked around. Surely no one saw that right? He sighed and brought her inside and started to fan her and then found water and wet her face.

—

Sasuke went into the kitchen. He and Sakura had already eaten the breakfast and she was cooking. He had borrowed her cell phone to call Ino.

"Sakura. I just called Ino. I want you to go out with her and give me some time to myself." He said, smiling at her. "I just need some time to think things over ok? I love you, I'm just not having a good day."

He didn't tell her what was bothering him, but she nodded all the same. "I'll go. On one condition." She said, smiling at him.

"Promise me you'll tell me what's wrong with you tonight when I come home?" Home... with Sasuke. That felt so good to say.

Sasuke sighed. "I promise." he said, kissing her cheek.

Sakura walked to the door. "I'll go meet Ino half way, did you-?"

"Yes I told her you were here." He said, as if he had read her mind.

Sakura smiled. "Bye Sasuke." She said, taking off.

Sasuke laid own and then got up a few minutes later walked to the door. He pulled on his shoes and then walked off to the jewelry store. There was something he needed to do; and he had to do it right.

—

**A/n:** Yay! Most of you have figured out who our mystery "un" man is, and no for those of you who have been noticing Ino's bitchiness, I just want her in the story. I like, a lot in fact, I just don't really like Sasu/Ino. She is being quite cold, but what WILL she choose? What is she up to I wonder? What will her next few actions be?

Let me know what you think will happen and maybe even a suggestion or two? Who knows I MIGHT use them. Something very important is going to happen to Sasuke and Sakura in the next two chapters, What is it?! Read to find out!


	11. From the Cine

**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Chapter:** 11

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:**

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter 10**.

"Sasuke got Sakura pregnant."

Ino fainted. Sure, she knew that, but... She wasn't expecting it.

Chouji's eyes widened and then he caught her and looked around. Surely no one saw that right? He sighed and brought her inside and started to fan her and then found water and wet her face.

—

Sasuke went into the kitchen. He and Sakura had already eaten the breakfast and she was cooking. He had borrowed her cell phone to call Ino.

"Sakura. I just called Ino. I want you to go out with her and give me some time to myself." He said, smiling at her. "I just need some time to think things over ok? I love you. I'm just not having a good day."

He didn't tell her what was bothering him, but she nodded all the same. "I'll go. On one condition." She said, smiling at him.

"Promise me you'll tell me what's wrong with you tonight when I come home?" Home... with Sasuke. That felt so good to say.

Sasuke sighed. "I promise." he said, kissing her cheek.

Sakura walked to the door. "I'll go meet Ino half way, did you-?"

"Yes I told her you were here." He said, as if he had read her mind.

Sakura smiled. "Bye Sasuke." She said, taking off.

Sasuke laid own and then got up a few minutes later walked to the door. He pulled on his shoes and then walked off to the jewelry store. There was something he needed to do; and he had to do it right.

**.End Chapter 10.**

—

Sakura walked into the Yamanaka flower shop and heard hushed voices talking in the background. She made sure the bells on the door didn't ring by holding them. She usually wasn't noisy, but.. She just wanted to know who Ino was taking to. She knew it was Ino by her voice.

"What do you mean pregnant?!" Ino asked. "Chouji this can't happen... it just can't!" She said, glaring at him.

"It's happening Ino you might as well come to face the fact that it happened and more forward. Forget about him..." He said, wanting her to see someone else for who they were; namably himself. He had always liked Ino, and he always wanted her to see him, but she coudl always only see Sasuke.

"Does Shikamaru know?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chouji nodded. "Shikamaru told me..." He said, biting his lip. "Ino I know this is going to be hard for you, but you CAN'T tell this to another living soul, got that? I promised him I wouldn't tell you..."

"Then why did you?" She asked.

Sakura was starting to get really confused. What where they talking about. She knew it wasn't her place to ask, and that snooping was a bad thing, but she was just curious to what was going on between the two of them. Was Ino pregnant too?

Chouji looked away from ino, refusing to tell her the truth. "I.. Just wanted to." He said, smiling at her, deciding that it was a good alibi. He beamed at her and then took her hand. She smield back at him and then sighed.

"Thanks Chouji." She said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek in thanks and then got up. "I need to go and find Sakura now. Sasuke asked me to take her otu fora while." She said, getting up and walking ogg towards the door.

Sakura panicked and then went out the door and closed ti almost all of the way, quietly and softly enough that the bells on the door didn't ring loudly. She ran down the street, leaned up against the ramen stand and then started to pant. She was really tired.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called over to her, from inside the ramen stand. He waved his hand and caused Sakrua to look up at him.

"Hey Naruto." She said, smiling at him.

"Oi Sakura-chan... is what Sasuke said in Tsunade-baabaa's office true?" He asked. "I mean... if it is..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say to her... What could he say in all honesty. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he wasn't _that_ stupid.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto... you need to promise me not to tell anyone ok? Please keep it just between you me and Sasuke ok?" She asked.

"Only one other person knows and I know she won't tell anyone.." she said, biting her lip. "Please?" She begged, her emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

Naruto blushed slightly and nodded. "Su-Sure, Sakura-chan..." HE said, hanging his head slightly. He just realized that it was over. Sasuke had won the battle for Sakura's heart with ease, but... is all he wanted sex and that's how they ended up with the baby. He knew Tsunade would be even more angry when he told her it was true. She had sent him to find out if it was really true, or if Sasuke had just said it to get out of trouble.

He sighed and got up from the ramen stand and paid for everything he had eaten. "See you later Sakura-chan, I have a mission." He said, smiling. "With Kiba and Hinata." He said, waving at her.

"See ya." He said, putting his hands in pockets sorrowfully and then taking off.

Ino walked over to Sakura and smiled at her. "Come on Sakura, Sasuke asked me to entertain you for the day and I intend to." She said, smirking, slightly depressed, but plainly curious. Is what Chouji told her true?

She sighed and then walked off with Sakura, smiling at her. "We need to find something to do. You want to go to the spa?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'll pay for it." She said, knowing that it would make Sasuke happy.

Sakura nodded at her and the two of them walked off side by side.

"We really haven't been getting along that well..." Ino said, looking over at her. "Why do you think–"

"Because Sasuke came back..." Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry Ino, I know I've been acting really bad and mean but.. I just can't help it ok?" She asked.

Ino smiled. "So have I..." She said, thinking back to her prior actions. "And I'm really sorry." She said, stopping to hug Sakura, resting her hands on her back.

Sakura smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Ino-chan." She said, as they started to walk once more.

"So you forgive me?" Ino asked, knowing she should apologize to Temari next. She sighed. "I just feel like I've been being so mean to everyone around me. I even got Shikamaru in trouble with his parents." she confessed, just needing someone to talk to.

Sakura looked at her. "What did you do?" she asked curiously. Sakura liked Temari, she was really helpful in this whole ordeal.

"I told Shikaku and Yoshino that Temari was pregnant with Shikamaru's kid." She said, laughing to herself.

Sakura laughed uncomfortably. She didn't mean to get Temari into any kind of issues with anyone, after all, half of Konoha still hated her.

Ino laughed too. "Yeah stupid huh? Shikamaru is too lazy to do anything, especially get a girlfriend or court one." She said smiling, and running her hand through her long blonde ponytail.

"I was just saying it because I saw her buying a pregnancy test." Ino rambled on. "So I just assumed, well.. You know?"

"Yeah I know." Sakura said, uncomfortably. She didn't want Ino to know. Sure they were best friends, but Ino had the biggest mouth in the village and would for sure tell everyone else.

—

Sasuke walked through the village, with his hands in his pockets. He had just bought a ring and was bored. He had to wait the rest of the day to see Sakura, which left him the rest of the day to plan things out. He smirked to himself smugly. He wasn't one to do things himself, he was one to get things by making them really interesting, or by raising the stakes. So he would just have to figure out a way to do such a thing without actually asking Sakura.

–-

Shikamaru saw Ino walking with Sakura, and they were both smiling. He was a bit surprised to say the least. He was starting to think they hated one another and once again had become rivals since Sasuke had returned in order to get his heart and affection. Sucks that Sakura already had it and that they were pretty much screwed.

Temari had gone back to Suna to relax, and would be back anytime in the next week, depending on how long it took her to get here form Suna and if she ran the whole way or not. The whole journey at a normal Shinobi pace was about three days.

He sighed. He had told Chouji, but didn't exactly mean to. He knew he promised Temari, but Chouji was his best friend, and surely he'd keep his promise and not tell Ino, right? Of course... He trusted Chouji with his life and knew that he wouldn't break the trust between them. Sure, Ino would find out from Sakura, but he'd rather it be from Sakura and not have Temari angry with him. A woman being mad at you is too troublesome.

—

Sakura looked over at Ino as she was getting her facial. She felt good today. She smiled at her and closed her eyes once more and was comfortable. This felt great. She was in such a good mood now. She looked over at Ino.

"Thanks Ino." she said. "I'm glad Sasuke talked me into this."

"No problem." Ino said, enjoying hers a little less then Sakura was. "Hey umm Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah?" SAkura said, looking over at her again, her emerald eyes opening.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ino asked.

"You just asked m two, but sure. What's wrong?" She asked, closing her eyes once more and sinking down into her chair, feeling the woman around her pampering her to the max. She had her nails done, she was getting a facial and next they were going to get their hair done. Going out with Ino for the day was so much fun. Sakura wasn't one for doing things like this, but it was fun as hell - that she had to admit.

She smiled at Ino who sighed. "Well..." Ino began. "It's just a rumor I heard on the wind, so I don't know of it's true..."

_Liar! _Inner Ino chimed in. _You know it's true. You figured it out, and if Shikamaru knows it, then it HAS to be true! The kids a genius!_

Sakura looked at her quizzically. "Wh-what did you hear?" She asked, nervously. "Is it about me and Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

Ino laughed. "No... It's about Shikamaru and Temari..." She lied, not wanting to admit that she knew.

"Do you think they're together? I don't like Temari, she's _way_ too old for Shikamaru! And everyone knows it." Ino said stubbornly, out of mainly jealousy.

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. They're always together, maybe." She said, smiling and in her own relief, she let out a small sigh.

—

The spa seemed to pass all too quickly, and Sakura was on her way home. She stopped at the store to get Sasuke some tomatoes because he was out of them, and she knew how much he liked them. She walked to the Uchiha village, which was, as always dark. She looked around and was a kinda creped out. This was really weird. It was so dark and lonely here. She wondered how Sasuke could stand it. But then again - he probably couldn't.

She walked down the long straight path to the main house and then walked inside. It was completely dark.

"Sasuke?" She asked, looking around the house.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called once more, a bit louder.

She walked into the living room. Ok... this was creepy. This must be what it was like for Sasuke before I came... She thought. She looked around in five more rooms before putting the tomatoes away in the refrigerator and then walking up into the room she shared with Sasuke. His old parent's room.

She looked at the wall, it had something on it. The curtain opened and Sakura turned around, seeing nothing at all. She was scared now, but it all faded away when she saw golden moon flowers opening up on the wall, and in cursive lettering they spelled out.

_Sakura... Marry Me?_

"Sasuke!" Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke standing there smiling at her.

"Hn?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He held her waist and held up a box. He opened it and showed her the diamond ring he had bought her. The stone itself was huge, and it must have costed him a fortune, Sakura knew it ha to have, but it didn't matter.

Sasuke took her hand and let her go. He bent down and got down on his left knee. "So what do you say? Will you marry me?" He questioned.

—

**A/n:** GAH! Sorry guys, I know this one took FOREVER, but I had so much school work to do, homework, quizzes, tests, projects, the whole nine yards. But it's up now, and I hope to update His Father's strength as well before the long weekend ends. Thanks everyone for your support

Remember to Review!


	12. Akatsuki's Divine

**Sugar and Wine Can Be So Fine**

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

**Chapter:** 12

**Spoilers of the Manga & Naruto Shippuuden. You've been warned.**

**A/N:**

**Summary**: Sasuke returns after 'killing' Orochimaru. His cold and emotionless exterior is breaking the heart if the woman that loves him the most. And now, Sakura will do anything to get him back to the way he once was. One night, something happens between then that no one would have ever thought would occur. Is sugar and wine really that fine?

**Dictionary:**

—

**.Chapter 11**.

The spa seemed to pass all too quickly, and Sakura was on her way home. She stopped at the store to get Sasuke some tomatoes because he was out of them, and she knew how much he liked them. She walked to the Uchiha village, which was, as always dark. She looked around and was a kinda creped out. This was really weird. It was so dark and lonely here. She wondered how Sasuke could stand it. But then again - he probably couldn't.

She walked down the long straight path to the main house and then walked inside. It was completely dark.

"Sasuke?" She asked, looking around the house.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called once more, a bit louder.

She walked into the living room. Ok... this was creepy. This must be what it was like for Sasuke before I came... She thought. She looked around in five more rooms before putting the tomatoes away in the refrigerator and then walking up into the room she shared with Sasuke. His old parent's room.

She looked at the wall, it had something on it. The curtain opened and Sakura turned around, seeing nothing at all. She was scared now, but it all faded away when she saw golden moon flowers opening up on the wall, and in cursive lettering they spelled out.

_Sakura... Marry Me?_

"Sasuke!" Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke standing there smiling at her.

"Hn?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He held her waist and held up a box. He opened it and showed her the diamond ring he had bought her. The stone itself was huge, and it must have costed him a fortune, Sakura knew it had to have, but it didn't matter.

Sasuke took her hand and let her go. He bent down and got down on his left knee. "So what do you say? Will you marry me?" He questioned.

**.End Chapter 11.**

—

Sakura felt overwhelmed. "Sa-Sasuke..." She said, watching him closely. It wasn't a dream. She knew she was awake somehow. Her eyes filled with tears and she bent down and hugged him. She buried her head into her chest and then leaned up and kissed him.

"Yes!" She said, looking up into his onyx eyes which were full of confusion. And she was crying why?

"Why are you crying?" He asked, wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead. "What did I do?" he asked, touching her cheek with his hand softly.

"You proposed to me, Sasuke-kun..." She said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Yeah and that made you cry, why?" He asked, even more confused then before. Was she only saying yes because she was pregnant or something? He sighed.

"That's just it Sasuke, I never thought you'd.. Well... ask me, but now that you have... I.. just had to cry." she said, wiping her eyes and standing up, helping him off his knee.

"I will marry you, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke shrugged it off and put the ring on her left ring finger and then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently. Her arms wandered around his waist and then he smirked and closed his eyes as she did the same. He leaned her against the wall and closed his eyes, as his lips continued to make contact with hers. He had remembered what had happened between them, but even so, she was amazing, but he'd never admit he remembered. He was half sleeping, and it could have just been a dream right? It was stimulating enough.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you thinking about?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hn?" He asked. "Oh.. Ha.. Nothing." He said, kissing her cheek and then smiling at her. "Really it's nothing important." He said, smirking at her.

"Don't you even worry about it!" he told her, slightly nervously. He couldn't tell her what he was thinking about. The last thing he needed her thinking was that he was sex craved.

"OK..." She said, kissing his cheek. She walked over to one of the moon flowers and picked it. The border was made of white and red roses, alternating.

"Sasuke... this is so romantic.. How.. Did you... Why?"

"I'd do anything..." He told her. "For you and only you..."

Sakura blushed lightly. Was this because of the baby that he was talking like that? This didn't sound like Sasuke to her, not at all... She put her hand on his forehead.

"Sasuke-kun are you sick?" She asked, smiling at him. "That doesn't really sound like something that you would say..." She said, blinking a few times.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm going to be a dad.." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I need to change to raise my child." He said, smirking at her. "Right?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up, kissing his cheek gently. "Yeah..." She said, with a quick nod after she had broken their quick kiss.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and backed up. He laid down on the bed with her laying over his chest and then closed his eyes and got comfortable. He yawned gently and then wrapped his arms around her waist slightly firmer to keep her closer to him.

"I love you." He said, kissing her cheek gently before falling asleep beside her.

—

Temari got into Konoha around midnight and walked to the Nara estate. She walked around the long way and looked around. Nothing and no one. She smirked to herself and then opened a window and jumped into Shikamaru's bedroom. She walked over to his bed and then shook him gently.

"Shika... wake up!" She muttered quietly.

He groaned a few words and rolled over and closed his eyes. "Mhmm.." was all she could understand.

Temari smirking and then got into the bed with him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear - "I want you..."

Shikamaru jumped almost a foot in the air and turned around, looking at her. He started panting and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He-hey Temari..." He said, moving some of his hair form his face. It was down, and was in wisps all around his face.

"Hey, cry baby." She said, sitting up and flicking some of his hair from his face, laughing slightly. "You mean tot ell me that I struggle to wake you up and that's all I have to do?" She teased with a smirk on her delicate features.

Shikamaru sighed. "I was dreaming about something..." He said, not wanting to tell her, who he was dreaming about.

She smirked. "Oh, is this one of those romantically inclined dreams, or is this one of those wet dreams?" She teased.

"Shut up!" He demanded, blushing a light shade of maroon.

Temari put her hand over his mouth. "Sh..." She said, watching him. "I don't want to wake your parents up... they don't trust us alone together as it is." She said, sighing and laying down on his bed, closing her eyes.

"Running straight here from Suna is so tiring..." She said, yawning.

"Why did you come? What's the rush?" He asked, leaning over her slightly.

"I realized something..." She said, a playful smirk on her face. She sat up and then rested her hands on his bare chest and smirked.

"Li-Like w-what?" He asked, not able to speak without stuttering.

Temari's nose touched his and Shikamaru lit up like a tomato. She started to laugh and backed away from him. She smirked and then laid back down on the bed.

"I'm messing with you pineapple head." she said, seeing the confused look on his bright red face. "One of Suna's spies has information that Akatsuki plans on taking ninja from Konoha for information." She told him.

"Gaara sent me here because he thinks it might be someone who's close to Naruto to get his whereabouts and things like that." She said, sighing.

Shikamaru was still watching her lips. "So... why did you try to kiss me?" HE asked, shyly.

"I wanted to see if you could blush." She said, smirking at him. "Don't worry about it, it didn't mean anything." She lied.

Shikamaru sighed. Great... she didn't like him. He looked up at her and then watched her get up. "I should go." She said, walking off. "I don't need to wake up here... I'll tell Tsuande in the morning. I know how she hates being woken up in the middle of the night."

"Isn't this important?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. His blush had finally faded from his tan face.

Temari shook her head. "We have two days before they attack. I think it can wait until morning." She said, yawning and walking off. "I should go. I don't want to get caught in your room at midnight."

"Better to be caught leaving it?" He asked, smugly.

"Shut up, crybaby." She said, walking off. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, jumping out the window and running off from the Nara estate.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched her go. He had wanted to her to stay the night with him.

—

Ino sighed the next morning. The day at the spa made her feel fantastic, but she was just a little annoyed. She had lost Sasuke to forehead girl... she groaned gently and then got up form her bed and got ready to work. She had a job like everyone else in her family at the flower shop downstairs. She walked off and then rubbed her eyes. She walked off and then got dressed and then walked off and went to get some breakfast. She made herself form cereal. Luckily, she didn't have double work today. It was her day off at the hospital.

She yawned and then made an small omelette quickly, ate, and cleaned up. She walked downstairs, opened up the flower shop and then picked up one of her medical textbooks and started to read to pass the time until someone showed up.

—

Shikamaru went the next morning to Temari's house and then walked inside. He sighed and started to look around. She was around here somewhere. He heard water running and sighed. She was taking a shower, not that he was surprised - woman seemed to love to do such things. Like this mother. He could barely ever go to the bathroom when he needed to because she was always in there.

He sat down and waited and soon enough, she came out and walked over to him, fully dressed. "Hey Crybaby." She said, walking over to him. "Did you come all the way here to bring met o Tsuande?" She asked.

"Troublesome woman... It's my job to be your escort whenever you're here... Scheduled or not..." He said, smirking at her slightly.

"I know my way around the village." she said, smirking at him. "But if you want to." She said, picking up her fan and putting it on her back.

"Let's go."

The meeting with Tsuande was fairly straight forward, short, and to the point. Shikamaru and Temari walked out about an hour later and Shika sighed. "Troublesome women..." He said, walking beside Temari. He glanced at her quickly, then looked in front of him.

"Hey Temari, are you hungry?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Sure, why?" She asked, looking at him.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Sounds good to me." She said, following him where he was leading her to.

—

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at Sakura. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She was still asleep. He yawned and then rubbed his eyes and looked over at the window. She sun was about half way over the horizon, so it was probably around 7 or 7:30. He yawned again and then felt Sakura stir.

"'Morning." he said, looking down at her, smirking at her.

She kissed his cheek and yawned. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun, are you hungry?" she asked. She got up and then walked off.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah I want something with tomatoes." He said, smirking.

"You really love tomatoes huh?" She asked, seeing him walking over to her. He took her hand and then walked downstairs to the kitchen with her.

"Tomatoes are my favorite food." He chuckled slightly and then walked into the kitchen with her. "Hey sakura?" he asked.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked. "The baby? What are we going to do when I gets here?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked slightly confused.

"I mean like... when it's born. I'm going to need a job to support you and it." he said, wrapping his arms around her. "That's what I mean..." he said, kissing her cheek as she started to take out eggs and other things to make a western omelette with tomatoes.

Sasuke heard Naruto's voice. "I'll be right back." He said, walking outside and bumping knuckles with Naruto. "Hey man, what is it?" he asked, smirking at him slightly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." He said. "Sakura told me about the baby, and you owe me ramen!" he said, smirking at his best friend.

"You better come out with me and tell me what happened, I deserve to know, right?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Sakura! I'm going out with Naruto like you went ut with Ino yesterday. See you later, ok?" He asked.

Sakura nodded and then blew him a kiss. "Fine. Bye Sasuke-kun!" She said, watching him walk off with Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto walked off to the ramen stand. "You better have money.." Naruto said confidently. "I bet I can out eat you in ramen too!" He said, smirking.

"Is everything a competition with you?" Sasuke asked. "But sure, I bet you can't out eat me." He said as they arrived at the ramen stand and sat down. They were brought Ramen almost immediately because the owner knew Naruto so well.

Sasuke sighed and started to tell him about how he dared Sakura into a drinking contest, and how they got drunk. He left out the dream he had, because they were in public, and then told him that they woke up naked.

"Wow really?" Naruto asked, his eyes as wide as the bowl he was eating from. "She did it just because you wanted her too?" He asked.

"Na... It was because I told her I'd tell Ino I like Sakura more then her." he said, sighing. "But it doesn't matter because Sakura's pregnant... The only other person that knows is Temari..." He said, smirking at her.

After they went about eight rounds of ramen, the decided to call it a tie and then they walked back to the Uchiha Estate. Sasuke told Naruto he could tell him more, later, when they were alone. He didn't want anyone else to hear it and he needed to talk about it.

Sasuke walked inside the house. Something was wrong. It was quiet... too quiet. "Sakura!" he called. "Sakura!" He yelled. Still no answer.

He walked off and then his eyes grew wide when he entered the kitchen. It had been completely trashed. Everything had been ripped off the walls and there were holes in the floor.

"She fought back..." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's arm. "We need to go to Tsuande, now!" he said, running up towards the Hokage tower as fast as he could, Naruto right beside him.

—

**A/n:** Yay! New chapter I was writing about three fan fics at once, so um... look for my new fan fic, called Naruto doesn't know. It's a song fic, based on the song - Scotty doesn't know! I'm hoping to have it up by like... Monday or Tuesday. I'm almost half way done

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
